


Septentrional

by Lovelydarknightmare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:31:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovelydarknightmare/pseuds/Lovelydarknightmare
Summary: Au plein cœur de la guerre, Draco Malfoy remet en cause son éducation et décide qu'il faut en finir avec Voldemort. Mais au même moment, il découvre un arbre mystérieux sous les fondations de l'école. Ne serait-ce pas là la clef de leur survie dans une guerre funeste ?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : Septentrional
> 
> genre : aventure, romance
> 
> pairing : Draco/Blaise
> 
> rating : T
> 
> plot : Au plein cœur de la guerre, Draco Malfoy remet en cause son éducation et décide qu'il faut en finir avec Voldemort. Mais au même moment, il découvre un arbre mystérieux sous les fondations de l'école. Ne serait-ce pas là la clef de leur survie dans une guerre funeste ?
> 
> disclaimer : les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Coucou JKR
> 
> nombres de mots : 49 993
> 
> nombres de chapitre : 17 + un épilogue
> 
> Notes : C'est une histoire terminée, je vais la publier à un rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.

_**Septentrional** _

 

 

**Chapitre 1**

 

 

\- Potter, exécrable, vous êtes indigne de ma classe. Finnigan, lamentable... Monsieur Malfoy, très bon devoir comme toujours.

La voix de Severus Snape claquait durement dans la salle de potion. L'hiver descendait du nord un peu plus chaque jour, et les cours de potion devenaient de plus en plus glacial. Comment une école magique arrivait-elle à avoir des problèmes de chauffage ? Une chose était certaine : ce cours était bien plus propice à l’entraînement dans l'art ô combien vital de jeter des sorts de chaleur qu'au développement d'une quelconque connaissance avancée dans l'art délicat de la fabrication des potions, enfin essentiellement pour les Gryffondors bien sûr.

Draco Malfoy, lui, avait depuis bien longtemps dépassé le niveau de sixième année, même s'il fallait lui accorder qu'avoir un parrain maître des potions dans ladite école était une aide appréciable.

Ce n'était une année scolaire agréable pour quiconque en Angleterre : Voldemort était de retour et la guerre faisait rage à l'extérieur, Poudlard n'était pas encore réellement touché, même si personne ne se faisait d'illusion quant au fait qu'elle se poursuivait sous peu entre les élèves.

Draco rangea sa copie dans son sac et se leva en même temps que ses camarades pour quitter la salle quand la fin du cours sonna, mais lui était plongé dans un grand silence. Au lieu de suivre le groupe de Serpentards qui retournait dans leur salle commune, il s'en sépara et prit le chemin de la bibliothèque.

 

Depuis un temps, le jeune Malfoy s'était isolé de ses camarades, il parlait moins, il préférait passer son temps à la bibliothèque, dissimulé derrière des montagnes de vieux ouvrages. Mais Mme Pince n'avait pas besoin de savoir que ces vieux grimoires qu'il étudiait ne venait pas des réserves de Poudlard, mais du Manoir Malfoy. Il se concentrait sur les arts noirs depuis déjà quelques années et la bibliothèque de sa maison était pleine de trésors, il avait réussis à en sauver une bonne partie dans sa malle sans fond avant que Voldemort ne s'installe définitivement au Manoir à la fin de l'été. Il était hors de question que le vieux serpent ait accès à ces merveilles.

Il n'avait pas du tout la prétention de devenir un mage noir contrairement à d'autres, lui, il voulait principalement comprendre le fonctionnement de la magie à travers l'histoire de la magie noire, et il était frustré que le ministère cherche à faire tomber dans l'oublie tout un pan de l'histoire de la magie et du potentielle magique. Il regrettait de temps à autre qu'il n'y ait pas dans le monde sorcier d'institution semblable aux universités moldus pour des chercheurs. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il devait arrêter de se chercher des excuses pour justifier son intérêt pour les arts noirs.

Pendant qu'il était penché sur un lourd ouvrage sur l'apport de Merlin aux arts noirs, il vu dans le coin de son champ de vision entrer un petit groupe de Gryffondors, le golden trio encore et toujours. Iels se parlaient à voix basse en regardant dans sa direction. Il prit la sage décision de les ignorer, son livre était beaucoup plus intéressant de toute manière qu'un troupeau de griffons, et il était en infériorité numérique.

Mais alors il finissait de déchiffrer son paragraphe, il entendit clairement la voix de Potter grincer un peu trop fort :

\- Mais il me dégoûte, je suis sûr qu'il a la marque, ce sale serpent !

Sa tirade fut suivie d’incitation de ses ami.e.s à baisser la voix, et des regards inquiets de Granger dans sa direction. Qui sait, peut-être allait-il venir les attaquer avec quelques sorts monstrueux de magie noire...

Il poussa un grand soupir. Mais quand est-ce qu'iels comprendrais qu'il n'était pas un mangemort et qu'il n'avait aucun souhait de le devenir ? Iels se disaient de la lumière, mais ne se gênaient pas pour juger le monde avec des œillères, tout comme Voldemort et ses fidèles.

Tout son monde s'écroulait autour de lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Tous ceux qui l'entouraient voulaient qu'il suive le chemin de son père et prenne la marque des ténèbres, aucun n'avait encore compris qu'il était pris au piège par l'histoire de sa famille. Il ne voulait pas être mangemort, il avait une peur bleue de Voldemort et de ses idées, il était juste un lâche et il n'avait aucune envie de tuer ni de torturer qui que ce soit.

Lui-même avait mis du temps à vraiment le comprendre. Comprendre ce qu'il voulait, qui il était avait été un long périple ces derniers mois. Ses parents, sons père, n'avaient pas rendu la tâche aisée en l'éduquant comme iels l'ont fait, en faisant de lui qu'un être plein de haine, de mépris et d'égocentrisme.

Il avait vraiment compris qu'il voulait être tout sauf un serviteur de Voldemort en juin dernier quand son père l'avait forcé à assister à une séance de torture de moldus, pour le préparer, soit disant, à sa future initiation. Il avait vomi. Il en faisait encore des cauchemars. Ce n'était pas lui. Son monde s'était écroulé, il ne pourrait jamais entendre son père dire combien il est fier de lui étant donné qu'il ne le sera jamais. Et il en venait presque à avoir peur d'entendre ces mots un jour dans sa bouche. Cela avait été un profond soulagement quand son père avait arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban. Il ne voulait pas avoir à lui faire face.

Un grognement de frustration lui échappa et il referma délicatement le précieux livre et se mit en chemin vers la grande salle après l'avoir glissé dans la poche sans fond de sa robe. Ce livre était absolument passionnant même si trop simpliste, il oubliait complètement de prendre en compte qu'à l'époque de Merlin, soit vers le Ve siècle, la séparation entre magie blanche et magie noire n'avait pas encore eut lieu, et que la magie que Merlin utilisait pour ses exploits aurait été considéré aujourd'hui comme la magie la plus noire et la plus dangereuse qu'il soit.

Merlin était bien plus puissant que les sorciers qui existaient aujourd’hui, même Dumbledore ne possédait pas un dixième de son pouvoir. Il s'était interrogé sur la question : pourquoi n'y avait-il plus de sorcier aussi puissant aujourd'hui ? La première réponse qu'il trouvait était celle de son père et des autres mangemorts : le sang a été corrompu par les moldus. Une réponse tout autre était celle qu'il avait trouvé dans un très vieux grimoire, anonyme malheureusement.

Au fil des siècles, les sorciers de sang pur n'avaient cessé de refuser de mélanger leur sang à celui des moldus, pensant ainsi préserver leur puissance. Bien que cela fonctionna un temps, à long terme, ce fut l'effet inverse qui se produisit : la consanguinité ne permettait pas de renouveler l'ADN magique qui finissait par s'auto-dégrader et rendre les sorciers de moins en moins puissant. Iels avaient perdu de cette manière une très grande partie de leur potentielle magique, et ce, pour toujours.

La bêtise de Voldemort était sans limite, ainsi que sa soif de pouvoir. Il était prêt à croire et à faire croire n'importe quoi tant qu'il avait le pouvoir entre les mains.

Certains pensaient qu'il fallait trouver un moyen de maîtriser la génétique comme les moldus pour pouvoir faire retourner les sorciers à leur fonctionnement d'origine. Mais ce genre de manipulation ne plaisait pas non plus à Draco. Que ferait n'importe quel sorcier ou sorcière se retrouvant avec le pouvoir le maîtriser le futur de leur espèce ? La réponse ne pouvait être qu'inquiétante.

Heureusement, Draco était encore préfet en chef cette année et avait le privilège d'avoir une chambre individuelle juste à côté des cachots. Personne n'avait à savoir qu'il passait une majeur partie de la nuit à se promener dans les couloirs sous couvert de faire sa ronde à cause de ses insomnies.

 

Et cette nuit-là, encore, il parcourait le même couloir pour la troisième fois, les yeux à demi dans le vague et l'esprit engourdi de fatigue. Comme les sorts de dissimulation de cernes qu'on pouvait trouver dans les magazines pour sorcières semblaient ne plus vouloir fonctionner sur lui, il avait investie dans de la crème anticerne moldu. Il aimait l'idée que son père ferait un malaise s'il savait.

Il ne pouvait que penser encore et encore à la colère qu'il ressentait contre ce monde, et contre ce piège qu'il représentait pour lui. Personne ne semblait vouloir lui laisser le choix de sa destinée. Son père, Voldemort, l'ensemble des sang-purs voulaient faire de lui un serviteur loyal à un mage noir cruel et dangereux, et Potter, Dumbledore, et à peu près tout le reste de l'humanité concerné par cette guerre ne le pensaient pas comme pouvant être autre chose. Il se demandait si quand même Potter réalisait qu'il le poussait à devenir un mangemort par son comportement puéril, heureusement que Draco avait plus de volonté, surtout pour faire exactement le contraire de ce que Potter voudrait qu'il fasse. Béni sois son esprit inné de contradiction !

Quand il regagna son lit, la lune était haute et elle irradiait les profondeurs du lac, qui lui apparaissaient presque attirantes depuis sa fenêtre. Un profond soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il avait quelques heures à tuer encore avant l'aube, et il allait essayer de fermer les yeux un peu tout de même.

 

Et ce fut de lourds coups portés contre sa porte qui le tirèrent du sommeil.

\- Malfoy ! Debout, c'est l'heure d'aller petit déjeuner ! Beugla la _si_ charmante voix de Blaise.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Blaise Zabini était resté auprès de lui, et tenait à le réveiller le matin quand il ne le faisait pas par lui-même. Et encore heureux qu'il avait changé son mot de passe, sinon le brun serait déjà dans son lit en train de le secouer.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre, mais d'un geste de la main, il fit s'ouvrir la porte de la chambre pour que son ami arrête de réveiller tout Poudlard, il était déjà assez détesté comme ça.

\- Ah, enfin ! Tu sais depuis combien de temps je me gèle le cul dans ce couloir sinistre ? Balança-t-il en passant la porte, un air presque joyeux sur le visage.

Et devant l'absence de réponse du blond, il continua :

\- Depuis bien trop longtemps ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as encore changé le mot de passe.

Draco se contenta de ricaner en attachant sa cravate. Blaise s'était appuyé contre un des montants de son baldaquin, bras croisé, et le regardait se préparer (presque) en silence. Et quand le blond commençait à se faire une natte, mais que ses doigts tremblaient encore de fatigue, Blaise se redressa et passa derrière lui pour le faire à sa place. Draco ne laissait pas grand monde s'approcher, et encore moins rentrer en contact, avec sa sublime chevelure. Mais Zabini était l’exception qui confirme la règle. Il avait l'habitude de coiffer sa mère quand il était petit et était donc très doué avec ses dix doigts.

\- C'est bon, dit-il, une fois qu'il eu noué le ruban noir au bout de la natte. On peut aller manger maintenant ?

\- Fait attention, Zabini, je trouve que tu te transforme quelque peu en belette ses derniers temps, grinça Draco en attrapant son sac.

Blaise se contenta de ricaner et de lui mettre une tape dans le dos pour le faire passer devant. Il trouvait toujours un moyen pour le faire sortir de sa solitude. Mais il y a une chose chez lui que Draco appréciait, autre chose encore qu'en dehors des matins comme celui-ci, il respectait la distance que le blond mettait entre lui et les autres Serpentards.

La journée s'écoula dans une monotonie presque angoissante. Les insultes de Potter, ses réponses pas moins cordiales, les regards curieux des membres de sa maison, les yeux bleus du directeur qui le suivaient à travers la grande salle, et le calme reposant de la bibliothèque où, caché derrière les livres, personne ne pouvait le voir.

Il déchiffrait un nouveau grimoire, très ancien lui aussi, il avait un très grand amour pour les vieux livres, leur papier rugueux, leur odeur si particulière qui renfermait un monde tout entier, un monde de moisissure aurait ajouter Blaise, mais il n'était pas très objectif. Ce grimoire, il l'avait trouvé cet été quand il s'était rendu à l'allée des embrumes après avoir acheté ses fournitures scolaires. En descendant l'allée d'un pas sûr, il avait trouvé une toute petite boutique, une librairie, qui appartenait à la famille de la dame, qui tenait le lieu, depuis la nuit des temps et qu'elle devait se contraindre à les vendre. Il en avait acheté un grand nombre, une dizaine, lui promettant de revenir aux prochaines vacances. Elle avait ri devant son air émerveillé qu'il contenait sagement derrière son masque de sang-pur. Le grimoire qu'il tenait entre ses mains était vieux au moins de plusieurs siècles, sinon d'un millénaire, il était difficile de dire, les anciens livres étaient recouverts de beaucoup plus de protection contre la destruction que ceux des époques plus récentes. Et pendant qu'il tentait de déchiffrer les pattes de mouche de l'auteur, ou plus sûrement du copiste, il remerciait, une fois n'est pas coutume, son éducation aristocratique qui lui avait permis de maîtriser la lecture des anciennes langues de l'Angleterre médiévale, très utile pour déchiffrer d'antiques textes de loi ou réglementations qui n'avaient pas été traduit. C'était un traité sur le rapport entre la magie des phénix et la création du monde. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas beaucoup dormir cette nuit.

 

Aux alentours de minuit, il referma délicatement le grimoire, s'étira et commença à tourner dans sa chambre, s'arrêtant un moment devant les fenêtres qui lui donnait une vue sublime sur les profondeurs du lac, parfois, il jurait voir des créatures passer devant sa fenêtre, mais quand il regardait à nouveau, il n'y avait plus rien. Il ne doutait pas que la lumière de sa chambre allumée à toutes heures de la nuit devait intriguer les sirènes et autres êtres aquatiques qui vivaient là.

Il était temps d'aller faire une ronde, le couvre-feux était passé depuis deux heures, il allait bien trouver quelques élèves se bécotant dans un coin ou Potter à la fenêtre du quatrième étage. Il enfila la cape la plus chaude qu'il avait, la nuit les couloirs étaient glacials. Il aimait sentir le froid sur son visage quand le reste de son corps était bien au chaud. Il attrapa un chandelier à trois chandelles, bien hautes, elles étaient ensorcelées pour ne pas fondre contrairement à celle que fabrique les moldus, qu'il tenait devant lui. Cela donnait un air un peu plus gothique à ses pérégrinations. Il avait tout de l'héroïne gothique : blond, dans un vieux château moyenâgeux, une nuit de tempête, un chandelier à la main, pour être encore plus dans le cliché, il faudrait qu'il soit poursuivit par un homme dangereux et sauvé par un autre, quoique, pour la première partie, on n'en était pas si loin. Il grogna légèrement à cette pensée, il ne savait pas qui avait scénarisé sa vie, mais il aurait quelques mots à lui dire, par Merlin !

Il remonta le même couloir que la veille et l'avant-veille, prit l'escalier vers le quatrième étage, passa devant la fenêtre où Potter venait régulièrement, il n'y était pas, ou alors il était sous son étrange cape d’invisibilité – oui, il était au courant, et Potter qui pensait encore que c'était un secret, quel imbécile – alors il continua son chemin. Il prit les escaliers proches de la tour Nord, et s'engouffra dans les profondeurs du château.

Il allait rarement dans cette partie-là, tout comme les elfes de maison si on en croyait la quantité astronomique de poussière sur le sol et sur les tableaux. Il avait réalisé que très tard après être entrée à Poudlard que certaines parties du château n'était pas utilisées, elles n'étaient pas facilement accessible non plus, le château était fait pour accueillir des milliers d'élèves à l'origine, alors, soit les fondateurs avaient été très optimiste ou alors le nombre de sorciers avait chuté drastiquement. Les deux options étaient fondamentalement recevables, on faisait moins d'enfants à la fin du XXe siècle qu'au milieu du XIe, mais les sorciers et sorcières de son époque étaient aussi moins fertile, Draco supposait que ce n'était pas étranger au nombre de mariages consanguins entre sang-pur, comme pour la baisse du potentiel magique.

Les couloirs étaient plus sombres dans cette partie-là du château, et plus étroit aussi, les fenêtres bien plus rares, une odeur de renfermé flottait dans l'air. Mais il ne voyait pas de raison de retourner sur ses pas, il continuait à avancer. Les nombreux courants d'air affaiblissaient les flammes de son chandelier.

Il arriva dans un cul-de-sac, un couloir plus large que les autres qui n'avait comme débouché qu'une alcôve avec une fenêtre. Il posa le chandelier à ses pieds et observa autour de lui. Cette partie du château était beaucoup plus moyenâgeuse que le reste, comme prit dans une faille temporelle. Des bas-reliefs étaient visibles en frise en hauteur sur les murs, des tapisseries étaient accrochées par endroits. Il s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui, en face de l'une des tapisseries, absolument sublime, en riches fils rouges, elle représentait une scène de l'histoire médiévale : Merlin l'enchanteur et la fée Viviane dans un combat titanesque. Cette image lui tira un sourire, il connaissait cette histoire par cœur, certains racontaient que c'était une légende moldu, d'autre parlait de l'histoire même du monde sorcier, d'un combat entre les forces du bien et les forces du mal. Mais ce que Draco avait appris de sa mère était l'histoire bien différente d'une histoire d'amour contrarié et de jalousie. La vérité était perdue à jamais, mais cela n'enlevait rien à la beauté de ce conte.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il sentit le mur se dérober derrière lui et il ne dut la vie sauve qu'au réflexe qu'il eut de s'accrocher au mur sur sa droite. Reprenant l'équilibre, il vu que derrière lui, un escalier en colimaçon venait d'apparaître là où auparavant se tenait le mur, et semblait descendre dans les entrailles de la terre. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça encore ? Il épousseta sa cape et reprit le chandelier en main.

Ce genre de chose ne lui arrivait pas normalement à lui, mais à Potter et à ses acolytes, c'était lui qui allait se battre dans je ne sais quelle cave de l'école. Il grogna un peu. Mais en même temps, la curiosité l'emporta, il n'allait tout de même pas faire demi-tour maintenant. Alors oui, il aurait pu ignorer cela, mais pas ce soir.

C'est un intérêt purement scientifique, se disait-il, pas comme Potter qui se jette à la gueule du danger, non pas sans une once mauvaise fois tout de même, on ne change pas une équipe qui gagne.

Il regarda autour de lui par réflexe, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose dont il n'était pas sûr, et il commença à descendre les marches de l'escalier. Il était très étroit, ses épaules touchaient presque les murs, et pourtant, il n'était pas si large que cela. Les murs suintaient d'humidité, la pierre était vieille, très vieille, il s'étonnait même de pouvoir respiré dans un endroit si étroit qui n'avait pas dû être emprunté depuis bien longtemps. Les marches étaient inégales, il frôla plusieurs fois la mort en glissant, des toiles d’araignée obstruaient par moment le passage.

L'escalier devait être fait de millier de marches, Draco avait l'impression de descendre depuis une éternité. Il évita une marche éboulée, et arriva enfin au bout. Une petite salle, dont le sol était la roche même de la montagne, venait d'apparaître devant lui. Un frisson le parcouru. Deux torches s'enflammèrent d'elle-même à l'opposé de l'escalier, encadrant une porte, comme une arcade. Définitivement l'arcade la plus étrange qu'il avait pu voir dans sa courte vie. Le château en était rempli. Mais celle-ci dégageait quelque chose de différent, et pas seulement parce qu'elle se trouvait au bout d'un escalier interminable dans une partie oublié du château. Comme un léger brouillard s'en échappait, mais jamais ne la dépassait. Elle marquait comme une frontière.

Par la mise en pratique de ses connaissances en magie noire et ancienne, Draco avait appris très tôt à sentir la magie autour de lui. Et cette arcade puait la magie ancienne à plein nez, on se croirait dans le bureau secret de son père, celui qu'il cachait du ministère, plein à ras bord d'artefact.

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui murmura qu'il était encore temps de rebrousser chemin, qu'il ne devait pas oublier que c'était une bonne chose d'être un peu lâche dans la vie, c'était mieux que d'être mort ou pire, d'être Potter. Mais c'est bien connu si les personnages écoutaient la petite voix raisonnable dans leur tête, le monde serait bien moins amusant.

Il n'avait aucune excuse un tant soit peu raisonnable de passer cette arcade, mais pourtant, il le fit, comme mue par une force invisible, ou par sa curiosité.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur le métal froid du chandelier, il prit une grande respiration et franchit le mur de brume. Elle était étrangement rafraîchissante, presque trop froide, elle semblait s'insinuer dans chaque pore de sa peau. Mais en réalité, la brume ne se trouvait que sous l'arcade. L'ayant passé, il sentit une douce tiédeur, presque semblable à la caresse du soleil au début du printemps.

Une vive lumière inondait une clairière. Draco réalisa qu'il était pieds nus et seulement en chemise et pantalons, et que le chandelier n'était plus dans sa main. Un frisson le traversa. Le sol de la clairière était comme recouvert d'une fine pellicule d'eau, formant comme un immense miroir. Mais la seule chose que Draco ne pouvait pas manquer était l'énorme chêne qui se dressait au milieu, les racines plongeant dans la pellicule d'eau, et les feuilles, comme des centaines de feuilles d'or brillaient du plus bel éclat.

Draco n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait en ce moment. Ni pourquoi cet endroit se trouvait sous Poudlard. Le seul sentiment qu'il pouvait éprouver était un puissant émerveillement, impossible même à contenir à l'intérieur de lui-même, et pour la première fois depuis sa petite enfance son visage s'illumina d'une admiration soudaine. Il ne pensa même pas à tenter de la retenir. Ses jambes avancèrent d'elle-même vers le truc du gros chêne, la pellicule d'eau sous ses pieds ne semblait pas sentir son passage. Il vibrait de l'intérieur, tout son être était en extase.

Il se laissa tomber contre le tronc, assis sur une énorme racine qui plongeait dans l'eau. Il avait beau lever les yeux, il ne trouvait pas la source de la lumière dans laquelle baignait cette clairière. La tête posée contre le tronc, il lui parut sentir quelque chose. Il se concentra, et il appuya tout le corps contre l'arbre, et cette fois, il entendit. C'était l'arbre lui-même. Il respirait. De longues et profondes inspirations qui semblaient faire vibrer tout son être.

Draco ne pouvait décoller son corps du tronc, il était comme ensorcelé. Il n'avait jamais ressenti de béatitude si puissante, si puissante qu'elle stoppait toutes ses capacités mentales. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autres sinon se laisser aller de tout son être contre l'immense chêne.

* * *

 

A suivre...

 

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!


	2. Chapitre 2

**Septentrional**

 

**Chapitre 2**

 

Draco n'avait aucun souvenir de comment il arriva dans la grande salle ce matin-là, il reprit ses esprits quand il était à quelques dizaines de mètres de la grande porte qui le séparait de ses camarades. Il secoua la tête pour essayer de remettre ses idées en ordre. Il se rappelait parfaitement être descendu par l'escalier la veille, avoir trouvé l'arbre, mais il s'était abandonné corps et âme, et tout le reste était perdu dans un flou énigmatique. Au moins, il était dans son uniforme complet, et plus pied nu et en chemise.

Il s’apprêtait à continuer son chemin vers son petit-déjeuner quand il entendit une voix.

  * Mais où étais-tu, Draco ? J'ai attendu des heures devant ta chambre ! Tu n'es pas rentré la nuit dernière ?




Zabini venait d'arriver derrière lui, et lui attrapa le bras. Draco leva la tête, cette fois complètement maître de lui-même, et son regard fut si perçant que son camarade diminua la pression sur son bras. Il avait l'air inquiet. Draco comprenait pourquoi : il avait peur qu'un matin en venant le réveiller, il ne trouve que son cadavre. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de penser ce genre de chose, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien et il n'avait jamais voulu expliquer à Blaise ce qui lui traversait l'esprit, alors il imaginait le pire.

  * Tu n'es ni mon père, ni ma mère, Zabini, grinça le blond, je n'ai pas dormi dans ma chambre, et non, l'arrêta-t-il alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, je n'étais pas avec quelqu'un.




La main sur son bras descendit lentement jusqu'à son poignet, il le serra rapidement avant de le lâcher. Blaise continua de soutenir son regard encore un instant, semblant sonder son esprit, puis ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers la grande salle.

Draco ne savait pas s'il devait lui parler de la nuit dernière. Il n'était pas lui-même sûr de ce qu'il avait vu, il était même fortement probable qu'il ait rêvé, voire même déliré la nuit entière. Une part de lui ne croyait pas à cette explication. Il savait très bien ce qu'il avait vu, mais en même temps rien de si extraordinaire n'avait l'habitude de lui arriver, ce n'était pas à lui que ce genre de chose arrivait. Ce ne pouvait pas être à lui.

Il n'allait rien dire à personne, car soit, il était en plein délire et la seule chose qu'il arriverait à faire, c'est se ridiculiser, ou soit il avait raison mais c'était un lieu sûrement très chargé en magie et certaines personnes ne devaient donc pas découvrir son existence. Ne rien dire, à personne, voilà une sage décision, qui, en plus, ne le faisait pas sortir de sa zone de confort de pieux Serpentard.

Il mangea distraitement son pudding à la citrouille, les yeux dans le vide devant lui. Et les maigres efforts de Blaise pour lui faire prononcer un mot furent vain, seulement des grognements lointains sortaient de sa bouche. Zabini était inquiet, ça oui, c'était une chose certaine. Il connaissait bien Draco, depuis des années, au début comme simple camarade sang-pur après leur introduction dans la société sorcière, puis comme camarade de classe, et maintenant, il osait même penser qu'ils étaient amis. Certes, Draco n'était pas quelqu'un de très loquace, principalement ces derniers temps. Et surtout, malgré son talent pour les beaux discours, il ne parlait jamais de lui-même, Blaise était certain qu'il en était incapable. Et quand il avait commencé à s'isoler au début de l'année scolaire, tous les Serpentards avaient perdu tout intérêt pour lui, le laissant seul. Mais lui avait été le seul à s'accrocher, avec le temps, malgré la distance que Draco instaurait avec les autres, ils étaient devenus proches, plus proches que de simples camarades de classe. Il ne savait pas ce qui préoccupait le blond, mais il espérait tout de même que s'il avait besoin d'aide, il aurait confiance dans sa loyauté. Mais il n'osait pas le lui rappeler, cela sonnait encore trop Gryffondoresque à son goût.

Le premier cours de la mâtinée auquel ils devaient se rendre était métamorphose avec les Gryffondors. Parfois, Draco se demandait à quel point le directeur ne faisait pas exprès de créer des situations de conflits entre les deux maisons rivales, pourquoi ne pas mettre les Gryffondors avec les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards avec les Serdaigles, la situation serait bien plus apaisée. Il poussa le énième grognement de la journée et s'assit à côté de Blaise. Il se força à échanger avec lui quelques banalités mortellement ennuyantes sur le Quidditch, le match qui allait avoir lieu samedi et la forte possibilité de la victoire de leur maison. Draco savait bien que ça ne suffirait pas pour rassurer Blaise, mais il n'avait pas les moyens de faire beaucoup mieux dans l'immédiat.

Étrangement, il se sentait incroyablement reposé, il avait remarqué du coin de l’œil en passant devant une fenêtre qu'il n'avait plus aucune cerne. Il osa penser que peut-être il avait très bien dormi pour une fois et fait un rêve très réaliste. C'était plus simple pour calmer son esprit de penser ainsi. Autant physiquement que mentalement, il ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien depuis bien longtemps.

Pendant le cours, MacGonagall parlait pendant un très long moment de la transformation dans la création d'artefact magique, évoquant de long en large les exemples et précisant à maintes reprises qu'iels n'allaient pas mettre en pratique ces techniques, car la création d'artefact magique était extrêmement contrôlée voire même interdite dans la plupart des cas dans le monde sorcier. Ce qui n'étonna guère Draco, qui lui savait bien que pour la création de ce genre d'artefact, il fallait absolument à un moment où à un autre utiliser de la magie noire, même en infime quantité, et il était hors de question de laisser quiconque pratiquer légalement ce genre d'activité pour le Ministère.

Toute la journée, Draco ne put penser que encore et encore à la nuit dernière sans jamais pouvoir comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer. Son esprit retournait dans tous les sens chaque possibilité. Mais il était certain d'une chose : ce soir, il retournerait là-bas.

 

  * Oh Malfoy ! Regarde où tu vas, sale mangemort ! Beugla une voix juste à côté de son oreille.




Pitié, pas les Gryffondors, iels se pensaient encore plus intelligent que tout le monde. Il pivota et fit face à la Belette qui secouait son nez retroussé de dégoût devant lui. Un simple regard lui permit de visualiser Potter et Granger, légèrement derrière le rouquin, Granger cherchait à le retenir de le frapper vraisemblablement, et Potter regardait la scène avec un air à mi-chemin entre l'absence et la colère.

  * Je n'aurais pas besoin de regarder devant moi si les _personnes_ telles que toi n'étaient pas admises dans cette illustre école, crachat-il avec verve.




Oui, c'était facile, mais rien n'est comparable à la joie malsaine de voir Weasley verdir de rage. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il avait compris derrière l'insulte : les pauvres, les rouquins, les Gryffondors. Et réellement, il n'en n'avait rien à faire, le but était atteint. Sauf que ce jour-là, Weasley poussa un hurlement de rage et se jeta sur lui, le projetant à terre. Bien que Weasley soit devenu une montagne de muscle, il réussit à repousser le colosse avec souplesse et à bondir à nouveau sur ses pieds, d'un mouvement, sa baguette atterrie dans sa main. Il était prêt. Mais au lieu de brandir lui aussi sa baguette comme un sorcier, la Belette plongea à nouveau vers lui, tentant de se saisir de ses jambes pour le faire tomber. Mais à sa plus grande surprise, Blaise apparu devant lui et se contenta de donner un coup de pied en direction du Gryffondor, l'envoyant valdinguer contre le mur.

Assez rapidement, les deux Serpentards disparurent de la scène de crime, certes Weasley n'était pas mort, mais il ne valait mieux pas traîner aussi loin des cachots quand on avait quelque chose à se reprocher.

  * C’était moins une, lâcha Blaise.

  * J'avais ma baguette, Zabini, je n'avais pas besoin que tu interviennes, répliqua le blond d'un ton cinglant.

  * Un merci suffira, Draco. Qu'est-ce que tu allais faire de ta baguette ? Lui jeter un sort ? Et être renvoyé ?

  * C'était de la légitime défense ! Explosa-t-il.

  * Et alors ? Snape n'était pas dans le coin pour sauver ton cul, et le directeur n'a qu'une envie : se débarrasser de tout les potentiels mangemorts de son école, autant dire directement de tout les Serpentards !




Draco se figea et se tourna lentement vers son camarade.

  * C'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? Gronda-t-il froidement.

  * Dumbledore pense que tous les potentiels candidats au rang de mangemort devrait être exclus de l'école sur le champ, mais le Ministère refuse de faire quoique ce soit, quel que soit le domaine d'action, ce n'est pas eux qui prendront une décision pareille. Alors autant ne pas lui donner une raison de te renvoyer, et lancer un sort sur un Gryffondor, même Weasley, c'est un motif de renvoi. C'est ma mère qui m'a écris pour me prévenir, elle tient l'information d'un de ses amants qui travaille au Ministère, de ce que je sais, répondit calmement Blaise.




Draco ne savait pas comment comprendre cette déclaration. Mais une question le torturait.

  * Est-ce que tu penses que je suis un mangemort, Zabini ?




Sa voix était posée, presque calme, mais qui le connaissait bien aurait pu déceler un soupçon de colère.

Avant de répondre Blaise prit une inspiration profonde.

  * Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde, Malfoy ? Tu ne parles pas de toi, ni de ce qui se passe avec la guerre. Alors oui, tu pourrais être un mangemort, ce serait même logique aux vues de l'état de ta famille. Mais je ne te crois pas aussi sot que cela.




Blaise s'était jeté au feu, ou plutôt dans le nid du serpent. S'il avait vu juste, la confiance que lui porte Draco serait renforcé, mais s'il s'était trompé, il venait de se faire un ennemi dangereux. Mais il avait dit la vérité, Draco était bien trop intelligent pour ne pas se faire l'esclave d'un monstre pareil qui n'avait à lui promettre la mort et la violence. Il tenait cette leçon de sa mère, qui était une fine connaisseuse en la matière : ne jamais devenir sujet de quelqu'un plus puissant que soi-même, toujours rester maître de ses actions.

Draco se contenta de hocher la tête et de se remettre à avancer. Le brun grogna de frustration, il n'allait même pas prendre la peine de lui répondre. Il avançait à côté de lui en prenant le chemin des cachots, mais avant de tourner vers une artère plus fréquentée, il le prit par l'épaule et le poussa dans une salle vide. Bon, peut-être était-ce plutôt un placard à balais un peu spacieux.

  * Bon sang, Zabini ! S'exclama Draco.

  * Oui, je sais, ça va pas te plaire, mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui te prends de ne pas répondre comme ça ?!




Ah. Draco comprenait. Blaise voulait des explications. Il ne savait pas vraiment lesquelles lui fournir. La pièce était petite, mais ils pouvaient quand même se tenir à plusieurs centimètres l'un de l'autre sans que l'atmosphère ne devienne gênante.

  * Qu'est-ce que tu veux entendre, Blaise ? Soupira-t-il d'un coup. Que je ne suis pas un mangemort ? Eh bien, en effet, je n'en suis pas un. Que je ne veux pas le devenir ? Tu as encore raison, non, je ne veux pas devenir ce genre de créatures vendant leur âme pour un rêve factice. Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore savoir, hein, dis moi ?




Blaise passa une main dans ses cheveux, et planta son regard noir dans celui de son ami.

  * Je veux savoir de quel côté de cette foutue guerre tu te trouves et si je peux te faire confiance, Malfoy. Parce que toi, tu peux avoir confiance en moi, sache le. Si jamais tu as un problème, quel qu’il soit, je serais présent pour t'apporter mon aide.

  * Je ne sais pas si tu sonnes plus Poufsouffle ou plus Gryffondor, ricana Draco.




Et Blaise rit avec lui. Mais il reprit son sérieux et ajouta en lui posant la main sur l'épaule :

  * Je t'entends, et je te confirme que oui, tu peux avoir confiance en moi, Blaise. Mais est-ce qu'on peut sortir de ce placard à balais, s'il-te-plaît, parce que je ne suis pas sûr que cette discussion avait besoin nécessairement de se tenir en compagnie de serpillières.




Le brun explosa de rire et tint la porte à son ami pour le laisser sortir. Et quand il passa devant lui, il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

  * j'ai hâte d'entendre les prochains ragots sur ce qu'on a bien pu faire dans ce placard tout les deux...




Draco dut réprimer un gloussement, mais laissa tout de même s'échapper sur son visage un rictus moqueur. Oh oui, il avait hâte d'entendre les commérages, mais surtout parce qu'ils étaient une des rares formes d'amusement que l'on pouvait trouver à la vie sociale de Poudlard. Et comme chaque bon petit Serpentard sait, tout pouvoir réside dans la connaissance. Même si les histoires de cœur des Poufsouffle ne sont pas ce qu'il y a de plus passionnant.

Mais il était sûr qu'il allait entendre parler de cette bagarre, Weasley irait sûrement pleurer dans les robes de Dumbledore. Mais il espérait pouvoir compter sur sa fierté de Gryffondor pour n'en parler à personne : il quand même été battu à plate couture par des Serpentards. Il allait avoir besoin de croire en sa bonne étoile sur ce coup-là.

Ce fut un calvaire pour Draco que de devoir attendre la nuit pour pouvoir retourner dans le couloir de la veille. Il passa une bonne partie de la soirée en compagnie de Blaise, à travailler sur un essai pour le cours de potion. Mais toutes les dix minutes, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder vers la porte avec impatience. Blaise avait remarqué son agitation. Mais il ne dit rien, il ne ferait que l'agacer encore plus, à quoi bon. Et puis, connaissant la bête, il ne lui répondrait même pas. Quant au bout de deux heures, soit deux fois plus de temps qu'il n'en faut habituellement à Draco, leurs devoirs furent terminés, et Blaise retourna dans son propre dortoir, non sans rappeler à son ami de faire attention, de quoi, il n'avait pas besoin de préciser, de tout évidemment.

Draco n'avait jamais fait une ronde aussi tôt et aussi vite de sa vie. A peine une minute après le début du couvre feu, il était sorti de sa chambre, cape sur les épaules, et il dévalait le couloir pour emprunter le même chemin que la veille. Il réussit tant bien que mal à retrouver ses pas, hésitant à plusieurs intersections. Mais, il entra à nouveau dans la partie du château laissé à l'abandon, et dans le cul-de-sac où se trouvait la belle tapisserie. Le chandelier était là. Posé sur le sol, devant la tapisserie, les mèches éteintes depuis longtemps.

Il hésita un instant à s'approcher. Était-ce le signe qu'il était bien venu à cet endroit hier, mais en même temps, n'avait-il pas simplement rêvé à cet endroit ? Il devait comprendre. Et il y a une chose qui était certaine, c'est qu'il détestait ne pas savoir.

En deux pas, il fut à nouveau en face de la tapisserie, le chandelier en main. Il n'avait pas remarqué hier à quel point le tissage était fin, des fils d'or semblaient y être incorporé. Il se serait presque cru devant une de ces peintures moldus immobiles mais très réaliste.

Et quand il se retourna vers le mur, l'escalier était à nouveau là. Pourtant, il pouvait jurer devant Merlin qu'il n'y était pas la seconde d'avant. Il ne comprenait pas comment ce passage secret, si tenté que s'en soit un, fonctionnait. La plupart étaient actionnées par une formule, un code, un sort, un mécanisme.

Et encore une fois, Draco s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de l'école, descendant cet escalier interminable, un flambeau à la main. Il espérait trouver en bas de ces escaliers le même chemin que la veille. Et c'est exactement ce qui se passa, mais pourtant, il en fut surpris.

L'arcade était bien là, encadrée de torches, celée par la brume. Il posa le chandelier devant la porte, jeta sa cape et se précipita presque en dessous. Le froid glacial s'engouffra à nouveau au plus profond de son être avant de faire place à la douce tiédeur. Le chêne était là, scintillant, frissonnant de magie. Il se laissa à nouveau tomber contre son tronc. Au bout de quelques minutes, il perçut la respiration, mais pas seulement, comme un murmure indistinct lui parvenait, du plus profond du cœur de l'arbre.

La béatitude le saisit dans tout son être. C'était pour cela qu'il était là. Pour profiter encore de cette sensation, il lutta contre la force au fond de lui qui le suppliait de se laisser aller là, contre l'écorce, qui n'était ni rugueuse ni douloureuse, mais tendre et confortable, comme si elle l'accueillait. Il prit une profonde respiration avant de s'abandonner complètement.

 

Cette fois, il reprit ses esprits quand il ressortait de l'escalier. Un violent frisson le parcouru, et il comprit vite pourquoi : la chatte de Rusard le regardait avec ses yeux rouges accusateurs. Et merde. Il se jeta un sort de désillusion le plus vite possible et s'enfuit en courant. En plus, il était sûr d'être en retard pour le petit-déjeuner, Blaise allait encore se plaindre. En se dirigeant vers la grande salle, il finit par passer devant sa chambre et dans la précipitation, il bouscula quelqu'un qui poussa un hurlement.

C'était Blaise, qui regarde autour de lui d'un regard paniqué, et il fallut un instant à Draco pour se rappeler qu'il portait un sort de désillusion, et l'annula.

  * Oh bordel ! Draco ! Arrête immédiatement ce genre de chose, tu veux me tuer !? Piailla le brun.



  * Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu, je pensais que j'étais en retard.

  * Tu as encore découché ? Demanda Blaise.

  * En quoi ça te regarde Zabini ? Grinça-t-il.

  * Puisque tu le prends comme ça, va te faire foutre !




Et Blaise partit comme une flèche vers la grande salle. Draco réussit à le rattraper à mi-chemin, et l'arrêta.

  * Oui, je le prends comme ça parce que je n'ai rien à répondre à cette question ! Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Arrête de me prendre la tête sur où je dors, bon sang, comme si je le savais moi-même !

  * Attends, quoi ?? bégéya-t-il.




Mais trop tard, Draco s'était engouffré dans la grande salle le plus vite possible pour ne pas avoir à ajouter quoique ce soit. Ça lui avait complètement échappé, et maintenant il ne savait même pas quoi dire de plus. Alors autant faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Blaise roula des yeux avant de le suivre. Un jour, le blond le tuera d'angoisse.

 

Après les cours, Draco se rendit à la bibliothèque avec une idée précise en tête : vérifier dans l'histoire de Poudlard s'il ne trouvait pas une trace de ce chêne sous l'école. Il avait l'impression que Blaise lui faisait un peu la tête, mais ça lui passera. Il s'installa à la place la plus éloigné de la porte de la bibliothèque, dans un recoin isolé d'où vous voyez tout le monde et où personne ne vous voit.

Il écuma tout le rayon d'histoire sorcière, chaque livre l'un après l'autre. Mais rien, pas même le plus petit sous-entendu. Aucun chêne ne se trouvait sous le château de Poudlard. Draco commençait à monter différentes théories.

S'il partait du principe que l'arbre était déjà là à la construction de Poudlard, alors il devait être bien antérieur au XIe siècle, s'il se fiait à la date approximative selon laquelle le château a été fondé. Mais s'il partait du principe qu'il était comme l'équivalent de la Chambre des Secrets, créé en même temps que le château ou après, alors il ne savait pas quoi penser. Et puis pourquoi un arbre ?

Et quel était les pouvoirs de ce lieu ? Pourquoi ressentait-il une paix si puissante quand il était près de lui ?

Bien sûr, il n'obtenait aucune réponse, même par différentes tentatives de déduction. Mais, chaque nuit de la semaine, il retournait vers l'escalier, et allait se coucher contre le tronc de ce chêne et il l'écoutait pendant des heures sans en garder le moindre souvenir.

 


	3. Chapitre 3

**Septentrional**

 

**Chapitre 3**

 

 

Des hurlements emplissaient le terrain de Quidditch, concurrençant les hurlements du vent froid venu du Nord. Draco avait les deux mains accrochées sur le manche de son balai à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Il était là pour attraper le vif d'or, se répétait-il comme un mantra.

En attendant que le coup de sifflet retentisse, il ne pouvait empêcher son esprit de s'enfuir. Il avait commencé à sentir une peur grandir en lui ce matin quand il s'était préparé devant le miroir. Depuis deux ou trois jours, il avait l'impression de voir des ombres sur son bras par moment, mais il s'était convaincu que c'était le manque de sommeil. Cependant, ce matin, il avait très clairement vu sur ses bras, de très fines lignes blanches s'enrouler en arabesques, comme des cicatrices.

Si, dans le monde sorcier, entendre des voix était quelque chose de mal vu, alors les marques étaient bien plus craintes. On raconte dans certaines légendes que quand une marque apparaît sur votre corps sans raison, c'est que vous avez été maudit, que votre âme vous a été volé, que vous êtes choisis pour être la prochaine victime d'une quelconque créature magique terrifiante. Certes, Draco ne croyait pas un mot de ces sornettes inventés par la peur de toute magie sortant un tant soit peu de l'ordinaire. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de sentir grandir en lui cette crainte.

Il avait réfléchi un long moment, mais il revenait qu'à une seule chose encore et encore, la seule chose qui avait changé dans son quotidien : le chêne magique. Une voix hurlait en lui qu'il n'aurait jamais dû s'en approcher la première fois, et encore moins y retourner. Il ne s'était pas contrôlé et voilà où il en était maintenant : prit au piège, de quoi ? Il ne savait pas encore, mais il le savait, il le sentait.

Il déduit que le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine était déjà dû retentir quand il vit ses coéquipiers fondre l'air à une vitesse défiant le raisonnable. Alors, à son tour, il s'élança, sondant le terrain à la recherche d'une ombre dorée, et il surveillait du coin de l’œil Potter qui faisait de même de son côté. Il savait que le Gryffondor était bien meilleur que lui à ça et c'est ce qui rendait le jeu de moins en moins intéressant au fur et à mesure que les matchs se succédaient. A quoi bon jouer quand vous savez avant même de monter sur votre balai que vous allez perdre ?

Mais sa fierté était en jeu, il n'allait certainement pas laisser Potter vaincre sans lui opposer un minimum de résistance. Alors, quand il fut le premier à percevoir un bourdonnement doré à sa droite, il accéléra de toutes ses forces, il sentit un coup de vent dans sa nuque, lui indiquant que Potter s'était lui aussi lancé à sa poursuite. Il devait tout faire pour maintenir son avance.

Il ne voyait plus rien d'autre que le vif d'or devant lui qui bourdonnait, tout le reste n'était que le flou de la vitesse. Il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres ! Il fit un piqué magistrale vers le haut, sûrement le plus beau de toute sa vie et il referma ses doigts sur la balle dorée. Un feu de joie explosa dans son ventre. Il l'avait fait. Mais tout aussi vite, il s'inquiéta du fait qu'il n'avait pas dû se battre plus que cela contre Potter.

Alors, il se retourna à nouveau vers le terrain en contrebas, et il comprit que les hurlements n'étaient pas des acclamations pour sa victoire, mais de la panique. En effet, il apercevait en dessous de lui, Potter qui était tombé de son balai, ne le tenait que d'une main au-dessus du vide, et encerclé par toute l'équipe de Serpentard qui empêchait aux Gryffondors de lui venir en aide.

Les imbéciles ! Malfoy sentit une rage violente s'emparer de lui. Iels n'avaient donc rien compris ? Iels voulaient qu'iels soient tous renvoyé ? Il voyait nettement Dumbledore debout dans sa tribune en train de lever sa baguette. Draco devait faire quelque chose pour au moins sauver sa peau, il savait d'avance qu'il serait celui que l'on blâmerait pour cela, que c'était son idée pour qu'il puisse attraper le vif d'or et gagner le match. Il glissa le vif dans sa poche, et il plongea avec son balai vers Potter, en lui sauvant la peau, il réussirait sûrement à sauver la sienne.

Bien lui en pris, car à l'instant même où il lui saisit le poignet, Potter venait de lâcher son balai et s'apprêtait à faire une chute de trente mètres comme son balai. Il le redéposa au sol sèchement, avant de fusiller du regard le reste de l'équipe. Le silence était écrasant dans la tribune. Potter se retourna vers lui et lui crachat au visage :

  * Vous êtes des monstres ! Tu es content, hein, Malfoy, tu as eu ce que tu voulais, tu as gagné ?!



  * Crois ce que tu veux, Potter, mais je ne suis pas derrière tout ça, je suis bien plus subtil que ces orcs mal dégrossit, si j'avais voulu tricher, tu ne t'en serais même pas rendu compte. Et un merci serait peut-être aussi le bienvenu.

  * Plutôt crever ! Explosa-t-il avant de s'enfuir vers ses ami-e-s qui venaient de descendre de leur tribune.




Un profond sentiment de lassitude empli le cœur de Draco. Il poussa un long soupir avant de se retourner vers ses camarades.

  * Je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris, Malfoy ?! Cracha un de ses coéquipiers.

  * Et vous, je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ?! Explosa-t-il. Vous voulez tous nous voir renvoyer ?! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'imbéciles !

  * Tu ferais mieux de nous remercier, feula une quatrième année, c'est grâce à nous que nous avons gagné ! Si on t'avait attendu, on serait encore dernier au classement !

  * Parce que vous pensez qu'on va être dans le classement après ça ?! Draco n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Vous avez attaqué le sauveur adulé du monde sorcier, le chouchou de Dumbledore ! Si ce soir vous n'êtes pas tous mis à la porte, ce sera un miracle !

  * De toute manière, on se doutait bien que tu étais un traître à ta maison, Malfoy, lâcha une voix glacial, la capitaine de l'équipe, Stephy. Tu es renvoyé de l'équipe de Serpentard.




Un grognement de rage lui échappa et il tourna les talons. Un mot de plus de leur part, et il allait tous les maudire sur cinq générations, et personne ne voulait ça. Il ne passa même pas aux vestiaires, préférant retourner directement dans son dortoir, bénissant une fois encore Merlin d'avoir une chambre individuelle.

Il était abasourdi par tant de bêtise de la part de ses camarades. Il savait bien une grande partie d'entre elleux favorable à Voldemort, mais iels avaient tendance à oublier qu'iels étaient dans une école dirigée par le chef de file des opposants à Voldemort, qui ne rêve que d'une chose : tous les renvoyer, dans le meilleur des cas, dans le pire, qui sait. Iels devaient arrêter de se comporter comme s'iels étaient maître du monde. Il avait conscience que cela pouvait paraître légèrement ironique venant de sa part, mais il avait grandi et comprit le monde dans lequel il était. Voldemort était comme tous les autres hommes avides de pouvoir : inventer ou reprendre une cause, avec des fondements bidons pour attirer le plus de fanatiques possibles qu'il pourrait diriger à sa guise. Et Dumbledore n'était pas mieux, lui aussi voulait le pouvoir, même s'il se cachait derrière toutes ces idées de lumière et de justice, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit meilleur que les autres. Personne n'était meilleur que cela. Iels étaient tous à la limite de la bascule, un peu de pouvoir, et pouf, on tombe, et on rajoute son nom à la longue liste de personne qui ont abusé de leur pouvoir.

Il devait calmer sa colère, ce n'était pas lui qui allait faire changer le monde, lui aussi, il en était sûr, ne résisterait pas longtemps à un peu de pouvoir. Il n'était pas mieux que les autres. Il avait été ce genre de personne et ne voulait pour rien au monde le redevenir. Il jeta son balai dans un coin de la pièce et se laisse tomber sur son lit. Sa tenue de Quidditch était humide et était en train de mouiller son lit.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans sa vie, bon sang ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? L'école entière allait le penser au centre d'une conspiration contre le Survivant, et l'entièreté de sa maison allait maintenant être contre lui. Et Dumbledore... Pitié, pas Dumbledore, il allait vouloir le confronter, avec son air de vieux sage vicieux. Parce qu'il croyait qu'il ne le voyait pas le fixer, à tout les repas, à chacun de ses passages dans les couloirs, avec cet air supérieur, comme s'il sondait son âme, cherchant des preuves de sa culpabilité dans je ne sais quoi ?

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit en fracas sur Blaise.

  * J'aurais dû y penser avant que ton mot de passe serait « Draco dormiens nunquam titillandum », c'était malin, et ô combien symbolique, monsieur le dragon, souffla-t-il, essoufflé.




Il claqua la porte derrière lui, s'appuyant contre elle.

  * C'est le chaos dehors, tu verrais ça...

  * C'est bien pour ça que je suis là, pour ne pas le voir, grogna Draco.




Le brun soupira et s'approcha de lui, et s'appuya cette fois contre la colonne de son baldaquin. Il le fixait avec un regard un peu inquiet.

  * Je suis pas au courant des détails, mais on monte un échafaud dans la salle commune avec un cercueil à ton nom, plaisanta-t-il.

  * Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là, Zabini ?

  * Je te l'ai dit l'autre jour, ne me force pas à me répéter. Et j'imagine que tu n'étais pas au courant alors de ce petit tour de passe-passe ?

  * Par ce que tu penses que j'aurais laissé faire ce genre de chose, bon sang, Blaise ! Mais qu'est-ce qui leur est passé dans la tête !

  * Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que tu sois le seul de l'équipe à ne pas avoir été prévenu, souligna-t-il très justement.




Draco se redressa soudainement sur les coudes. Il n'avait pas réalisé ce détail jusqu'à ce que Blaise lui fasse remarquer. Il n'avait pas été prévenu... Et il était le seul... Merde !

  * Iels devaient savoir que je n'allais pas approuver, grogna-t-il.

  * Où plutôt, iels voulaient te piéger. Ce qui est certain, c'est que l'ancien Draco aurait été ravi de ce genre d'idée.

  * Non, je n'aurais pas été ravie de ce genre d'idée, j'aurais trouvé une technique de triche abouti à la perfection pour que personne ne sache jamais que j'ai pu tricher, tu me sous-estimes grandement. Et pourquoi vouloir me piéger, merde alors ?

  * Aucune idée, je pensais que tu pourrais me le dire.




Draco savait bien qu'après le début de cette année et son isolement, il n'était plus très bien vu dans sa maison. Il ne savait pas exactement ce que pensait ses camarades, ni ce qu'iels allaient imaginer. Il était sûr que les paris allaient de bon train en tout cas. Est-ce qu'iels avaient percé à jour sa remise en question ? Si c'était le cas, il n'était plus en sécurité à Serpentard. Alors, certes, contrairement à ce que raconte toute l'école, Serpentard n'est pas une maison de mangemorts, mais il ne fallait pas non plus ne pas remarquer la prédominance de ces idées. {Et on pouvait penser que c'était le résultat du culte qui circule autour de Salazar Serpentard et de cette idéologie sang-pure. Mais à Serpentard, il y avait aussi des né-e-s moldus et des sangs mêlé-e-s, bien qu'iels ne le disent pas souvent ouvertement. Le climat actuel ne faisait qu'augmenter les tensions entre les maisons et entretenait la volonté d'être le sang-pur le plus digne selon leurs critères. ]

Quand Blaise le laissa, il se décida à aller faire un tour dans la salle de bain des préfets, il avait bien une petite salle de bain privée dans sa chambre, mais quoi de mieux qu'un immense bain dans une véritable piscine parfumé pour se détendre. Il passa un long moment devant le miroir à observer sous toutes les coutures les arabesques sur ses bras. Il ressentait au plus profond de lui une envie incommensurable de retourner vers l'arbre, mais sa raison lui hurlait de ne pas le faire. Il devait résister. Il ne pouvait pas se mentir, il avait peur.

Alors, il s'enfonça dans l'eau, quand il ne les voyait pas, il pouvait imaginer qu'elles n'existaient pas. Il pouvait imaginer que tous ses problèmes n'existaient pas, n'avaient été qu'un mauvais rêve. Quand il s’immergeait ainsi, il pouvait rester pendant des heures. Les bulles arrivaient presque au plafond quand il commençait à se dire que peut-être il était tant de retrouver le monde réel et de cesser d'être une créature amphibie.

Il ne pouvait cesser de penser au match de Quidditch. Et à ses conséquences. Il avait peur de comprendre que les membres de sa maison étant hostile à Harry Potter, et donc très sûrement pro-Voldemort, se sentent assez fort et protégés pour tenter une action de cette envergure, devant toute l'école. Est-ce que cela signifiait que pendant son absence, les mangemorts avaient autant progresser dans sa maison ? Il faudra qu'il en parle à Blaise.

Pendant qu'il remontait le couloir vers sa chambre une idée le percuta de plein fouet. Il avait été mis à l'épreuve et il avait échoué. Nan mais, quel idiot de ne pas y avoir pensé avant ! Lui-même avait usé de cette technique bien vicieuse à son jeune âge. Son équipe avait sûrement monté ce plan pour voir sa réaction et juger de sa fidélité à sa maison, et même peut-être au-delà, et sa fidélité à l'idéal de sang-pur et au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un frisson le parcouru. Il comprenait bien mieux à présent.

Merde. Merde. Merde ! Il allait avoir besoin de parler à Blaise. Et juger si, comme il lui a fait part, sa fidélité se trouve bien en sa personne, et pas dans sa maison. Peut-être avait-il été mis au courant ?

Juste ce dont il avait besoin en ce moment. Mais il avait été quand même bien sot de penser que son nom le protégeait assez pour qu'il n'ait pas à faire démonstration de sa fidélité comme tous les autres. Bon, il n'avait plus qu'à attendre, et voir à quelles conséquences il devra faire face, en espérant que ce ne remonte pas jusqu'à Voldemort, tout du moins tout de suite, il allait avoir besoin de temps.

 

Le lundi matin, alors qu'il mangeait, une missive atterrit dans son assiette. Le directeur l'attendait dans son bureau avant le début des cours.. Un poids descendit dans son estomac. Il allait devoir faire face à l'autre fou. Il détestait de plus en plus Dumbledore, il sentait son regard le suivre en permanence, il était une cible, de quoi, il ne savait pas encore vraiment. Mais il avait appris grâce à son parrain qu'il était le chef de l'Ordre du Phénix, une organisation de Gryffondors pour lutter contre Voldemort. Ça ne l'étonna qu'à moitié. Il aimait prendre des airs de chef suprême après tout. Il était même parfois arrivé à se demander s'il n'était pas aussi dangereux que Voldemort au fond.

La gargouille le laissa monter. Il se demandait à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Quand il pénétra dans le bureau après avoir toqué, il se retrouve face à Dumbledore, MacGonagall et Snape. Un allié, il était peut-être sauvé. Face aux Gryffondors, il n'aurait pas fait long feu.

  * Entre, mon garçon, indiqua la voix mielleuse du directeur. Et assis-toi.

  * Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là, monsieur Malfoy, gronda la voix sèche de la directrice de Gryffondor.

  * Oui, professeur, je le devine. Je n'ai aucun doute quand au fait que je sois ici pour vous fournir une explication vis-à-vis de l'accident pendant le match de Quidditch, répondit-il d'une voix posée.

  * Et qu'avez-vous donc à dire pour votre défense ? Interrogea Dumbledore, avec un regard malicieux.

  * Tout dépend de ce que vous me reprochez, professeur.

  * Je me permets de rappeler les faits ici, Directeur, intervint Snape. Pour une raison inconnue, toute l'équipe de Serpentard a entravé Potter, l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, pour permettre à monsieur Malfoy d'attraper le vif d'or. Il y a donc plusieurs points que nous voudrions voir éclaircie, principalement votre implication dans l'organisation de cette action.




Draco avait beau avoir un grand talent pour dissimuler ses réactions, son cœur frappait dans sa poitrine.

  * Je ne suis pas l'organisateur de cette tricherie, professeurs, puisque c'est votre question. Je n'étais pas au courant par ailleurs, et j'ignore pourquoi je n'ai pas été mis dans la confidence. Et c'est la raison pour laquelle je suis allé décrocher Potter.

  * Et nous te remercions évidemment pour cela, glissa perversement le directeur. Mais la question que moi et mes collègues nous sommes posé est plutôt si vous n'aviez pas feint de le sauver pour vous donner une allure salvatrice et innocente.




Draco entendit très distinctement son parrain grogner. Une chose le rassurait : Severus ne portait pas plus le directeur dans son cœur.

Il s'était attendu à cette question.

  * Pour être totalement franc, professeurs, répondit-il, je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi j'aurais orchestré tout ce cirque seulement pour gagner, maintenant, et devant toute l'école et tous les professeurs, avec la garantie d'être punis sévèrement. Pour quel récompense ? Gagner un match de Quidditch... A vrai dire, je ne comprends pas plus que vous le comportement de mes camarades de Serpentard qui ont agi sans prendre en compte les conséquences évidentes.

  * Et seriez-vous prêt a jurer sur la magie de ce que vous dites ? Demanda soudainement Dumbledore.

  * Albus, voyons ! S'exclama MacGonagall.




Jurer sur la magie, autant dire signer son arrêt de mort en cas de mensonge.

  * Oui, professeur, dit-il simplement en soutenant son regard.




Il savait que le directeur était legitimen, et en soutenant son regard, il sentant les attaques qu'il envoyait contre son esprit. Vicieux. Mais Draco, en plus d'être bon legilimen, était très bon occlumen, il avait reçu des leçons des meilleurs.

  * Bien, vous pouvez retourner à vos cours, monsieur Malfoy, lâcha sèchement Dumbledore.




Le blond ricana mentalement, la vieille bique était vexée de ne pas avoir réussi à passer ses défenses. Qu'il aille en Enfer. Il se leva, salua les professeurs, et sorti du bureau avec soulagement.

A peine avait-il fait deux pas qu'il entendit son parrain le suivre. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler depuis un moment. Il le rattrapa et l’entraîna dans une salle déserte. Après avoir lancé un sort de silence, il se lança :

  * Draco, j'ai besoin de savoir précisément, ce que tu as dit à Dumbledore, est-ce vrai ?




Il avait une voix avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

  * En effet, j'ignorais tout de ce plan. Mais je pense que c'était justement voulu ainsi.

  * C'est ce que je pense ? Soupira-t-il

  * Je le crains, et j'ai échoué. J'aurais dû comprendre bien plus tôt.

  * Et pourquoi Potter ?

  * Laisser mourir le Survivant ? Autant se rendre directement à Azkaban, soupira Draco, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais vraiment eu le choix. Mais je suis grandement étonné que des Serpentards se permettent un tel coup de force face à l'école entière, alors que Dumbledore ne nous porte pas dans son cœur.

  * Beaucoup de choses se passent, Draco, beaucoup, tu dois avoir connaissance seulement d'une partie d'entre elle, mais prends garde à toi. Mais peut-être que mon attitude n'a pas aidé, j'ai été trop tendre avec eux, iels nagent dans un sentiment d'impunité.




Merlin, il allait neiger, Severus reconnaissait ses torts. Draco dut se retenir de rire nerveusement. Les choses devaient vraiment être complexes.

  * Va en cours, soupira son parrain, nous continuerons à parler plus tard.




Le jeune homme hocha la tête et quitta la salle, perdu dans ses pensées. Mine de rien, son parrain l'avait alarmé. Il l'avait rarement vu ainsi : inquiet. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui se passait en sous-main, mais il était heureux de ne pas savoir. Il savait que son parrain était un mangemort, mais il était le seul homme en qui il avait confiance, et il sentait au fond de ses tripes qu'il serait toujours là quand il en aurait besoin. Ou, en tout cas, il l'espérait de tout cœur.

Il se rendait à son cours de défense contre les forces du mal quand il se retrouva face à Pansy Parkinson au détour d'un couloir. Elle ne semblait pas surprise de le voir. Elle était la Serpentard exemplaire, parfois même bien plus que lui. Et c'était ce qui l'avait effrayé quand iels s'étaient rencontré.

  * Malfoy, je suis heureuse de te voir, enfin.




Sa voix était glaciale. Ce n'était décidément pas son jour.

  * Parkinson, la salua-t-il sobrement.




Iels avaient été proche il y a quelque temps encore.

  * Je vois que tu n'as donc pas encore compris dans quelle situation tu te trouvais, mais au moins nous sommes fixé sur ton compte.




Et elle tourna les talons.

 

* * *

A suivre...

 


	4. Chapitre 4

**Septentrional**

 

**Chapitre 4**

TW remarques homophobes

 

 

Il était fort, il ne devait pas céder. Il serait fort.

Céder à quoi ? Eh bien, il avait plus que l'embarras du choix.

Une semaine de cours s'était écoulée depuis le match de Quidditch, nous étions vendredi soir, la nuit d'Halloween. Il avait tenu bon et n'était pas retourné voir le chêne, mais cela lui en avait coûté. Il dormait très mal, encore pire qu'avant. Blaise l'avait remarqué, et essayait de trouver un moyen de l'aider, sans succès.

Les arabesques sur son bras n'avaient pas changé, il avait espéré silencieusement qu'elles se résorbent d'elles-mêmes. Mais elles étaient toujours là, aussi nettes et délicates que le premier jour. Il n'avait senti aucun changement dans sa magie, il prenait chaque matin quelques instants pour vérifier, il craignait une malédiction.

Il avait tout de même tenté de faire des recherches et dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard et dans sa collection personnelle, mais sans succès. Des arbres, il en existait plein, et en même temps, il n'y en avait aucun. Des légendes avec des arbres magiques il n'y avait que ça : la nymphe Daphné, Merlin l'enchanteur qui fut transformé en buisson par Viviane la Fée, l'arbre de la vie dans l'ancienne culture elfique, les moldus et leur religion avec un buisson divin, le chêne était aussi le lieu de pouvoir des druides. On raconte que le cœur de chêne était la matière dans laquelle était fabriqué les artefacts magiques les plus puissants. Dans la culture sorcière des premiers temps, le chêne était un grand symbole de pouvoir et était utilisé comme tatouage au moment du passage à l'âge adulte.

Mais en même temps, aucune mention n'était faite d'un chêne en particulier comme étant magique, et encore moins dans les montagnes du nord de l’Écosse où on préférait le plus souvent les pins sylvestres aux chênes, qui le plus souvent poussait plus au sud.

Il avait établi une hypothèse selon laquelle cette clairière était l'équivalent de la Chambre des secret de Serpentard, mais construite par un ou une autre fondatrice. C'était le plus probable, sinon pourquoi les fondateurs auraient construit l'école au-dessus d'un chêne magique ? Il savait pourtant qu'il ratait quelque chose.

Et il n'avait pas eu plus de succès quand il avait commencé à se renseigner sur ce que ces marques pouvaient être. C'était de la magie assez ancienne, certes, mais c'était à peu près tout ce qu'il avait. Le pourquoi et le comment étaient restés sans réponse. Le chêne devait en être responsable, mais ça n'avait fait que complexifier ses recherches.

Il sortait de la bibliothèque l'esprit encombré par ces préoccupations. Le climat dans l'école était devenu pesant. Les Serpentards responsables des désordres pendant le match avait été suspendu pendant deux semaines, Dumbledore n'avait pas obtenue leur renvoie au conseil d'administration, où les familles sang-pures conservatrices régnaient en maître. Les Gryffondors faisaient front commun contre tous ceux qui osait ne serait-ce que regarder Potter un peu trop longtemps. Et chez les Serpentards, un coup d'État avait eu lieu, Pansy Parkinson était la nouvelle figure, ouvertement pro-Voldemort, elle avait remplie l'espace vide laissé par Draco. La maison de Salazar avait choisis son camp et les élèves de l'équipe de Quidditch hissés au rang de martyrs. Draco avait de la chance d'être préfet en chef, sinon il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment comment il était arrivé à être considéré comme opposant à sa maison et par là opposant au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce qui en soit n'était pas faux, il n'était pas pour Voldemort, donc il était contre lui. Mais comment déduire cela du match ? Ce devait être un prétexte. Mais dans tous les cas, il était dans une position extrêmement fragile. Il déplorait le fait que son parrain n'ait pas eu le temps d'avoir une conversation plus longue avec lui.

Évidemment, Blaise était resté à ses côtés, lui avait choisis d'afficher sa position un peu plus franchement qu'avant, il ne voulait pas qu'on l'assimile à un mangemort. Mais bien sûr, les conflits internes à Serpentard échappaient complètement au reste de l'école, qui pensait plus que jamais que tout ces élèves n'étaient que danger. Sans réaliser un instant que certains élèves étaient en danger au sein même de Serpentard, ceux qui n'étaient pas en faveur de Voldemort et évidemment les né-e-s moldus, qui n'attendaient qu'une chose : que les vacances arrivent pour ne jamais revenir.

  * Alors, Malfoy, on est tout seul ?




Il se figea. Merde. Les Gryffondors. Il avait réussi à éviter Weasley depuis la bagarre, mais il avait été trop distrait aujourd'hui.

Il leva les yeux et se retrouva encerclé par quelques rouges et or. Certains dont il ignorait même le visage, et évidemment Weasley et Finnigan. Un air profondément mauvais s'étalait sur le visage du rouquin.

  * On a quelques trucs à te dire, ajouta-t-il. Et je te devais ça, au fait...




Il se jeta le point en avant en direction de la mâchoire de Draco. Il réussit à éviter de justesse le premier coup, mais un second l'atteignit dans le ventre. Sous le choc, il se tordit en deux en laissant échapper un gémissement. Les autres ricanèrent en le regardant méchamment.

Si les autres se joignaient au jeu, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Un grand brun lui lança un coup de poing dans le nez qu'il ne pu esquiver. Il sentie le cartilage craquer. Il se redressa malgré la douleur pour faire face à Weasley qui ne cachait pas le plaisir sadique qu'il semblait prendre. S'il se lançait dans le combat physique, seul contre cinq ou six, il avait aucune chance, et s'il sortait sa baguette, il était renvoyé, mais peut-être qu'il sortirait de la vivant.

Au moment où sa baguette descendit dans sa main, Weasley crachat à nouveau sa haine à plein poumon :

  * Alors, Malfoy, ton copain est plus là pour te défendre ? J'espère qu'il t'a bien enculé la nuit dernière hein, grosse pédale, c'est peut-être pour ça que tu as un balai dans le cul !




Ses amis ricanèrent encore grassement. C'était gratuit.

Mais Draco ne s'attendait clairement pas à ce que Finnigan envoie son point avec de l'élan contre la mâchoire de son ami. Weasley tituba et se rattrapa à un blond.

  * Va te faire foutre, Ron, si c'est ce que tu penses de moi ! S'exclama-t-il

  * Mais, Seamus ?! Bégaya le rouquin sans comprendre.

  * Ce n'est pas parce que c'est Malfoy et que c'est un connard que tu dois être comme lui ! Si jamais tu es homophobe, ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole !




Il tourna les talons fièrement devant ses camarades abasourdis. Draco grinça des dents, alors comme ça tabasser un camarade de classe c'était parfaitement moral tant qu'on n'utilisait pas d'insultes homophobes, très bien. Il profita de la diversion que cela produit pour invoquer un sort de désillusions et s’éclipsa discrètement du cercle des Gryffondors.

Il allait devoir passer par sa chambre avant de rejoindre la grande salle, il ne pouvait pas arriver dans cet état : le nez cassé, en sang et la joue tuméfiée. Deux sorts et une chemise plus tard, il était à nouveau présentable, plus ou moins, mais les cernes ne comptaient plus à ce niveau-là. Il était épuisé. Pendant toute la semaine, il avait dû se battre chaque jour contre soit des Serpentards, soit des Gryffondors, mais jamais encore il avait dû en venir aux mains de cette manière, c'est-à-dire qu'il n'avait pas encore été frappé ainsi. Un fort sentiment d'impuissance s'emparait de lui. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver éveillé dans son pire cauchemar. Les choses allaient bien trop vite pour lui, cela faisait à peine quelques mois qu'il avait remis en cause son éducation, sa famille et ses valeurs. Mais entre comprendre au fond de lui qu'il ne voulait pas être serviteur de Voldemort et être considéré comme un traître ouvertement par sa maison supposant son opposition, il y avait un glissement non-négligeable. Il se sentait comme dépossédé de cette décision, il aurait dû être celui qui arrivait à cette conclusion, on ne devrait pas la lui appliquer de force.

Heureusement, il ne croisa personne d'autre sur le chemin de la grande salle, tout le monde était déjà à table. Blaise l'attendait, à l'extrémité de la leur. Les Serpentards avaient une manière bien particulière de montrer l'ostracisation de leur membre, pas de scandale public, pas de désapprobation, mais tout le monde savait, et plus aucune interaction n'était possible. Blaise et Draco mangeaient seul, à l'extrémité de leur table, séparés de leurs camarades par plusieurs sièges vides.

Quand il posa son séant aristocratique sur le banc, Blaise commença sans attendre la discussion en jetant un coup d’œil vers la table des Gryffondors :

  * Tu as entendu parlé du coming out de Finnigan ? Ça fait jaser tout le monde ! J'en reviens pas...




Ce dont Draco ne revenait pas, c'était la vitesse de l'information dans cette école.

  * On peut dire que j'ai été aux premières loges, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

  * C'est quand même incroyable !

  * Pourquoi ? Tu veux tenter ta chance avec lui ? Ricana Draco.

  * Naan, et puis même si je voulais, je devrais sûrement passer sur le cadavre de Dean Thomas, ils sont soudés ensemble depuis le début du repas, même pas une feuille de parchemin passe entre eux, et je peux te l'assurer parce que j'ai vu Granger essayer. Cette femme est fantastique.

  * Tu as quelques choses pour les Gryffondors aujourd'hui, on dirait, Zabini, fait attention,ça pourrait devenir une tendance.

  * Oh, tout doux, Malfoy, ne soit pas jaloux, pouffa-t-il, j'aime aussi les Serpentards, tu sais.




Et il agrémenta sa réplique d'un clin d’œil tendancieux. Ces tentatives pour lui remonter le moral, parce que c'était bien cela, restait bien infructueuse. Même si avoir un Blaise d'humeur à flirter était toujours agréable.

Ils avaient eu une longue discussion au sujet de leur maison et de cette épreuve qui lui avait été imposé par surprise. Blaise était de son côté, bien sûr, et n'avait pas hésité à s'ostraciser pour rester avec lui. Et Draco était touché par ce geste.

D'office, Blaise avait rempli l'assiette de Draco et lui donnait des coups dans le bras pour l'inciter à manger. Ce à quoi Draco répondait par des roulements d'yeux effrénés. Il se prenait pour une sorte de papa poule.

Contrairement à ce qui était d'usage à ce moment de la journée, des chouettes et des hiboux pénétrèrent en masse dans la grande salle. Des éditions spéciales du Daily Prophet atterrirent sur les assiettes des élèves et des professeurs, qui n'étouffait même pas leurs braillements surpris. Quand les deux Serpentards eurent enfin le journal entre les mains, un glapissement s'étouffa dans la gorge de Draco.

En Une, une photos spectaculaire montrait l'immense prison d'Azkaban semi-écroulé, d'où sortait une masse de prisonnier, et le titre « Azkaban attaqué cette nuit, des mangemorts en fuite ».

Le sang de Draco se figea dans ses veines alors qu'il ouvrait l'édition spéciale pour lire l'article. C'était une information qu'il avait espéré de tout cœur ne jamais lire. Sur la deuxième page, en gras, le nom qu'il redoutait était inscrit : Lucius Malfoy était échappé. Blaise perçu son trouble, mais ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Il se contenta de poser une main sur son épaule en silence. Les tripes de Draco se resserraient.

Maintenant, il était réellement dans le pétrin. Il allait vouloir planifier son introduction parmi les mangemorts. Il allait entendre parler de son exclusion de Serpentard.

Il n'avait pas senti ces sueurs froides le long de son dos depuis longtemps. En laissant couler son regard le long de la table de sa maison, il pouvait voir des regards et des sourires fiers parmi ses camarades.

Un hibou grand duc entra après les autres dans la grande salle, mais personne n'y prêta vraiment attention, et il se posa à côté de Draco Malfoy. Blaise jura entre ses dents. Les mains tremblantes, le blond ouvrit la missive. Il reconnaissait très bien l'écriture. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, il la lit.

_Fils,_

_Je suis libre, notre maître dans sa grande bonté m'a délivré pour que je puisse mieux le servir. Et maintenant, c'est à ton tour de montrer ta gratitude._

_Rejoins-moi dans ce combat pour la dignité de notre race._

_Tu prendras la noble marque de notre combat à la prochaine pleine lune de la main de notre Seigneur et tu lui jugeras obéissance et fidélité comme je l'ai fait et comme mon père le fit avant moi._

_Longue vie à Voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres_

_Ton père._

Draco crut qu'il allait vomir. Non, non. Jamais. Jamais il ne le rejoindrait. Ses mains tremblaient. Il sentait sur lui le regard inquiet de Blaise, celui scrutateur de Dumbledore et celui de plusieurs membres de sa maison qui semblait se délecter du spectacle.

La lettre se froissa dans ses mains. Il devait sortir. Il se redressa, et sorti de la salle. Il crut entendre une voix appeler son nom, sûrement Blaise, mais comme s'il était perdu dans le brouillard. Il tituba légèrement une fois qu'il eu passé la porte. Les couloirs s'enchaînaient de manière automatique autour de lui. Il tomba à genoux et vida le contenue de son estomac sur le sol sous les cris d'indignation des tableaux autour de lui. En se relevant, il réussit tout juste à nettoyer les dégâts d'un coup de baguette avant de se mettre à courir, aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter.

Cette fois, il vit devant lui s'ouvrir l'escalier en colimaçon. Il avait besoin de descendre dans la clairière, c'était un appel viscéral. Il dévala l'escalier comme si ça vie en dépendait. Et elle en dépendait sûrement à ce moment précis. Il ne réfléchit même pas en franchissant l'arcade. Il se jeta au pied du grand chêne, et éclata en sanglots. La tête posée contre le tronc, il pleurait, traversé de spasme de douleur. Son pire cauchemar venait réellement de se réaliser.

A travers ses larmes, il commença à percevoir une lumière incandescente. En se redressant légèrement, il réalisa que c'était le tronc qui brillait de mille feux de l'intérieur. Une fine fissure laissait s'échapper la lumière. Mais petit à petit, elle s'agrandit. La fissure s'étendait de toute la hauteur du tronc et commençait à s'élargir, renforçant la lumière dans la clairière. Draco était ébloui par tant de luminosité. Il dut se couvrir les yeux d'une main.

Et il distinguait comme une ombre. Une ombre qui se rapprochait lentement.

 

 

A suivre...


	5. chapitre 5

**Septentrional**

 

**Chapitre 5**

 

Draco avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts, la lumière forte l'éblouissait. Mais il voyait une ombre se détacher dans le tronc, là d'où la lumière venait. Une ombre humaine. Il recula un peu en se traînant sur le sol sans quitter l'ombre des yeux. Ses larmes avaient séché sous la chaleur que dégageait la lueur, ses mains tremblaient encore mais d'anticipation.

L'ombre grossissait lentement. Une main s'accrocha à l'écorche de l'arbre depuis l'intérieur du tronc, et s'extirpa avec lenteur. Une deuxième main. Une tête. Un corps. Un homme.

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Quelque chose arrivait. Quelque chose d'énorme, d'incroyable. L'air vibrait. Et soudain tout s'arrêta. Plus un bruit, plus un mouvement, le silence incroyable.

Il était sorti entièrement du tronc. Un homme adulte, un jeune homme brun, grand, élancé. Beau.

Draco ne bougeait plus. Ses yeux ne pouvaient se mouvoir. La seule chose qu'il pouvait regarder était cet homme. La lumière s'amenuisait et la faille de l'arbre se résorbait avec la même lenteur avec laquelle elle s'était ouverte. Aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge quand il voulut vocaliser son étonnement.

Le jeune homme ne portait qu'une chemise lâche, comme sortie d'un autre temps et un pantalon moulant, presque un collant. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas le blond alors qu'il se mouvait dans sa direction.

Quand il se pencha pour se mettre à sa hauteur et qu'il esquissa un sourire, ce fut comme si Draco pouvait à nouveau respirer. Le monde repris vit autour de lui, les sons lui parvenaient à nouveau.

  * Je dois vous remercier, jeune seigneur, dit l'homme, un genou à terre. Vous m'avez délivré d'un puissant sortilège.




Draco ne retrouvait pas la parole. Il devait rêver. Une brume onirique commença à monter dans la clairière, et le jeune homme se leva précipitamment et attrapa le Serpentard par le bras.

  * Nous devrions quitter cet endroit, je sens que la magie veut me retenir, Venez !




Et il l'entraîna avec lui. Ils sortir de l'escalier l'instant suivant. Draco avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un rêve qui avait duré trop longtemps, mais pourtant le jeune homme était toujours là. Il observait ce qui l'entourait d'un air absorbé. Ses doigts se posèrent sur la tapisserie avec douceur, ses yeux se chargèrent d'une émotion que Draco ne sut décrypter.

Il réussit à se ressaisir. Sa voix retrouva le chemin de sa gorge.

  * Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous sous Poudlard ?

  * Poudlard ? C'est le nom de cet endroit ? Eh bien, me voilà renseigné. Je me prénomme Merlin, pour vous servir, répondit-il avec une légère courbette, l’œil malicieux. J'ai été maudit par une puissante fée pendant ce qui m'a semblé une éternité.




Draco recula de plusieurs pas, ses yeux s'étaient élargi sous le choc que les paroles avaient déclenché. Cela ne se pouvait. Impossible.

  * Merlin... répéta-t-il d'une voix troublée.

  * C'est moi-même, et vous, jeune seigneur, quel est votre nom ?

  * Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, lâcha-t-il sans vraiment y penser.




Il se redressa fermement, retrouvant une partie de sa verve.

  * Vous ne pouvez pas être Merlin, c'est un sorcier qui a existé il y a plus de mille ans et qui était déjà centenaire ! C'est impossible !

  * Je ne fais pas mon âge, certes, la faute repose sur le sang de démon qui coule dans mes veines, mais je suis bel et bien cet homme-là. Mille ans, j’eus cru que cela faisait bien plus... Par tous les dieux...

  * Environ mille cinq cent ans si vous voulez être précis, ajouta Draco. Mais je ne peux pas vous croire.

  * Selon ce dont vous connaissez de ma vie, comment s'est-elle fini ? Demanda le jeune homme.

  * Au terme d'un combat épique contre Viviane la Fée, où elle transforma Merlin l'enchanteur en arbre pour l'éternité, mais en Armorique, pas dans le Nord de l’Écosse, dans la forêt de Brocéliande !

  * Et je viens de sortir de quoi ?

  * Oh merde...Vous êtes vraiment Merlin ?!

  * C'est ce que je vous dis, seigneur Malfoy, sourit Merlin avec un air malicieux. Pourquoi ne pas me croire sur parole ?

  * Je ne crois personne sur parole, répondit sèchement Draco.




Un cri perçant retentit dans le couloir. Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête : un sublime phénix fendait l'air en direction de Merlin. Et il se jeta sur son épaule, collant sa petite tête avec affection contre la joue légèrement barbu du sorcier.

  * Oh Fumseck ! Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué, gazouilla l'enchanteur.




Draco était abasourdi, c'était le phénix du directeur. Il n'allait quand même pas lui dire que...

  * C'est mon familier, expliqua Merlin avec un sourire.

  * C'est le phénix du directeur, Dumbledore.

  * Non, avant cela c'est mon familier, et il m'a attendu. Il me dit qu'il est toujours resté autour du lieu de ma malédiction !




 

Un moment après, Draco était retourné dans sa chambre accompagnée de Merlin. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était en compagnie du plus grand mage de l'histoire sorcière celtique. Il attendait le moment où il allait se réveiller. Merlin regardait par la fenêtre, le lac semblait le fasciner. Alors qu'il allait reprendre la parole pour essayer de comprendre un peu mieux la situation, Draco vit une sirène foncer droit vers sa fenêtre et regarder le mage droit dans les yeux. Merlin tendit la main vers elle et effleura la vitre. Mais elle feula avec violence et disparu à nouveau vers les fonds marins. Devant le regard perplexe du blond, il expliqua :

  * Les créatures magiques sont très sensible aux variations dans la magie, comme moi, j'ai dû l'attirer sans le vouloir.




Draco s'assit sur son bureau et fit face à Merlin.

  * Il y a quelques petites choses que je ne comprends pas bien, dit-il sèchement. Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi êtes-vous sortie de cette malédiction quand elle devait durer l'éternité ?




Le sorcier passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs.

  * Aucun sort ne peut durer toute l'éternité, la durée du sort dépend de la puissance du sorcier ou de la sorcière qui le jette. Un sort jeté par un sorcier moyen sur un objet durera quelques années tout au plus. Viviane n'est pas une sorcière, c'est une puissante fée, ce n'est pas étonnant que son sort ait tenu autant de siècles. Mais il commençait à se déliter lentement, petit à petit, tu es arrivé avec la bonne dose de magie au bon moment. Mais j'ai eu la liberté de pouvoir t'attirer à moi, cet escalier était censé s'ouvrir devant celui ou celle qui pourrait me libérer.

  * Vous pouviez influencer l'extérieur ?

  * Oui et non, pendant tout le long de mon enfermement, j'ai senti la magie vibrer dans ce monde et évoluer. Mais quand le sort à commencer à s'affaiblir, j'ai pu commencer à influencer certaines choses comme pour te faire revenir me voir, ou t'ouvrir l'escalier.

  * Et les marques ? Gronda Draco

  * Quelles marques ?




Merlin avait l'air réellement surpris. Le blond releva ses manches.

  * Celles-là !




Il les observa quelques instants, ses doigts glissèrent sur la peau du Serpentard, le faisant frissonner, puis il le releva les siennes, dévoilant les mêmes arabesques sur ses bras.

  * C'est un signe d'exposition à la magie pure, le sortilège de Viviane devait encore être assez puissant pour te marquer de la sorte, mais ne t'en fait pas, c'est inoffensif. J'ai eu les mêmes pendant mon entraînement quand j'étais jeune homme, et que je me suis confronté pour la première fois à Mère Magie.




Draco frissonna, plus personne ne parlait aujourd'hui de Mère Magie, elle n'était plus une divinité, tout le monde avait perdu la capacité de la sentir. Il connaissait son existence passé grâce à de vieux grimoires, seuls témoins d'une époque révolu, ou presque.

  * Avez vous vraiment été le conseiller du roi Arthur ? Demanda une fois de plus Draco.




Fumseck voletait dans la chambre et descendait câliner de temps à autre son sorcier avec tendresse.

  * Assez de questions, trancha Merlin, en caressant les plumes de la tête de son phénix. Quel jour sommes-nous ?

  * Vendredi, le 31 octobre, pourquoi pas plus de questions ? Je n'ai pas encore accepté votre présence !

  * Vous n'avez pas à accepter ma présence pour que je sois là, et je n'ai pas envie de raconter ma longue vie en une soirée alors que j'ignore où je suis. Le soir de Samhain, hein... Ça explique la densité de la magie... Mais pourquoi tant de violence ?




Un pli inquiet se creusait sur le front du sorcier.

  * Je ne sais pas comment je devrais résumer plus de mille ans d'histoire... Nous sommes en guerre, une guerre civile. Un mage noir essaye de prendre le contrôle du pays, expliqua lentement Draco.

  * Un mage noir ? Vous voulez sûrement dire maléfique, coupa-t-il.

  * En quelques sortes... Mais la magie et la manière dont elle est comprise a beaucoup changé depuis votre époque, Merlin, du peu que je sais, nous avons perdu une partie de notre puissance magique et notre connexion avec la Mère Magie. Mais vous allez devoir trouver cette réponse-là dans les livres, mes connaissances sont limitées dans ce domaine, je m'y suis initié il y a peu de temps.




Fumseck gazouillait doucement et s'installa contre la fenêtre, observant comme son maître les profondeurs du lac avec curiosité. Il semblait apprécier les petits poissons qui passaient par moment.

Draco ne voyait pas vraiment de quoi parler avec ce grand sorcier qui faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Il n'allait quand même pas lui raconter les quinze siècles qui les séparaient, et il connaissait mal son époque à lui. Il n'avait pas le cœur à raconter la guerre qui faisait rage à l'extérieur des murs de Poudlard, il préférait l'enterrer au fond de sa mémoire pour le moment. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser par contre aux conséquences du retour de Merlin dans ce monde. Dumbledore allait bien s'apercevoir que son oiseau chéri avait disparu. Et Voldemort... S'il savait que le plus puissant mage de toute l'histoire sorcière était à Poudlard, il donnerait tout pour mettre la main sur lui et essayer de l'utiliser d'une manière ou d'une autre. D'une manière ou d'une autre il allait se retrouver impliqué dans cette guerre, qui ne l'était pas...

Il s'était renfrogné et avait croisé les bras. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose qui le dépassait venait de lui tomber dessus. Quand il releva la tête, il vit Merlin en train de métamorphoser une vieille chute de rideau en une magnifique robe sorcière noire brodée de fils d'argent d'un geste de la main, qu'il enfila ouverte sur sa chemise. Il pouvait donc utiliser de la magie sans baguette. Très bien... Puis, il trouva le moyen de métamorphoser quelque chose d'autre en une belle paire de bottes. Draco ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait de l'allure.

  * Où est-ce que vous allez passer la nuit ? Et vivre ? Est-ce que vous comptez vous présenter au monde ? Draco s'interrogeait à voix haute.




Merlin se retourna vers lui, légèrement agacé d'avoir à y penser.

  * Je pensais passer la nuit ici, et avant de décider ce que je vais faire de ma vie dans ce nouveau monde, je compte attendre de comprendre la situation avant de m'engager à quoi que ce soit. A moins que je ne sois pas le bienvenu...

  * Si, si, bien sûr ! Mais j'ai du mal à imaginer comment vous allez entrer dans la société sorcière...

  * Chaque problème en son temps ! Avant de prendre la moindre décision, je dois connaître mon environnement ! Et puis rien ne dit que je vais entrer dans la société sorcière, très cher...




Et ce fut que peu de temps après que les deux hommes se couchèrent. Draco était à bout de forces après une journée éprouvante. Merlin n'avait pas l'air d'être particulièrement fatigué, mais il avait besoin de se réhabituer à une vie terrestre. Il s'installa sur la niche de la fenêtre, enroulé dans sa robe, la tête appuyé contre la vitre, écoutant le murmure des profondeurs.

Depuis son lit, Draco avait du mal à trouver le sommeil malgré sa fatigue et regardait le beau sorcier venue du fond des âges dormir paisiblement contre sa fenêtre. Il avait encore l'impression de rêver. Et puis comment on se présente quand on est un personnage mythique comme Merlin ? « Bonjour, je suis le grand enchanteur de vos livres d'histoire, me voilà dans votre monde » ? Tout le monde allait le prendre pour un affabulateur, ou il risquait de se retrouver interné à Sainte Mangouste sans réaliser ce qui lui arrivait. Draco avait du mal à comprendre comment ça allait fonctionner, comment on pouvait balancer une bombe pareille et attendre que quelqu'un vous croie sur parole. Lui le croyait, il l'avait vu sortir du chêne. Mais si ça n'avait pas été le cas, il était certain que jamais il n'aurait accordé le moindres crédit à ce que cet homme lui aurait raconté.

 

A suivre...

Il avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait comprendre à propos de Merlin. Cette situation lui paraissait presque risible. Il avait l'impression d'avoir appris beaucoup de choses ce soir, et en même temps d'être complètement déboussolé. C'est comme s'il était perdu dans un de ces brouillards épais de novembre. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'en se réveillant il sentirait son esprit plus clair.

 


	6. chapitre 6

**Septentrional**

 

**Chapitre 6**

Pour ne pas changer, ce fut des coups portés contre sa porte qui le tirèrent du sommeil. Il mit un instant avant de se rappeler sa soirée, et Merlin, il aurait largement préféré l'oublier. Mais il se souvenait aussi doucement de sa rencontre surprenante avec Merlin, le vrai Merlin, l'enchanteur. Il tourna sa tête vers la fenêtre, mais personne. Rien.

Il secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas rêvé, n'est-ce pas ? Le doute s'insinua dans son esprit.

  * Si tu ne sors pas immédiatement je rentre ! Beugla la douce voix de Blaise.




Et il suivit le geste à la parole et entra comme une tornade dans la chambre. En voyant son ami encore dans son lit, il soupira.

  * On va encore être en retard au petit-déjeuner, Draco, bon sang lève toi !




Et pour le secouer, il commença à rassembler l'uniforme de son ami, le posa au bout du lit et le tira de force de la chaleur de ses couvertures.

  * Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il.

  * J'ai fait un rêve perturbant...

  * Tant que nos robes de mariage étaient assorties, alors il était bien ne t'en fait pas. Allez, habille toi !

  * Pardon ? Draco était perplexe.

  * Nan, mais parce que souvent quand on dit que... nan, mais oublie,c 'est nul. Allez !




Bon gré, mal gré, Draco se leva et enfila son uniforme. Sa chemise n'était pas froissée, heureusement. Pendant qu'il attachait sa cravate, Blaise avait passé les mains dans ses cheveux pour lui faire sa natte, sautant presque sur place d'impatience.

Ils ne parlèrent pas tout de suite des nouvelles de la veille, mais le silence disait tout ce qui avait besoin de savoir. La question flottait en suspend dans l'air.

Blaise finit par le pousser hors de sa chambre et le tirer jusqu'à la grande salle. Son estomac parlait pour lui. Le silence était écrasant à toutes les tables sauf celle de Serpentards qui avait l'air presque joyeuse à certains endroits. Draco se sentait mal à l'aise. Ils s'installèrent en bout de table, proche de la porte, espérant pouvoir s'enfuir le plus vite possible.

Quelque chose disait à Draco que cette journée allait être longue. Il aurait préféré faire une amnésie sur ce qu'il avait appris la veille sur son père.

Le cours de potion de rattrapage n'avait pas encore commencé, mais ils étaient déjà assis dans la salle, plus ou moins en silence. Un cours avait dû être annulé pendant la semaine, et Snape avait mis un pont d'honneur à le rattraper, même si cela signifiait faire cours un samedi matin. Et il avait été rapidement imité par Madame Chourave. Draco relisait ses notes pour se donner de la contenance, il se sentait mal, dans un si petit espace, encerclé et par Serpentards et Gryffondors de tous côtés. Blaise faisait de même faute de pouvoir parler avec son ami. Quand Snape arriva, ils furent tous deux rassurés. Malheureusement, cette présence n'inquiétait pas les autres Serpentards. Nott et Parkinson était juste derrière eux et faisait des messes basses juste assez forte pour qu'ils sachent que c'était d'eux dont il était question.

Snape commençait par un cours magistral qui ne fit pas taire les chuchotis de ses élèves, pour son plus grand agacement. Il leur ferait des remontrances plus tard, pas devant les Gryffondors. Il n'y avait pas besoin d’aggraver les tensions. Malheureusement, cela ne se calma pas. Et quand iels passèrent aux travaux pratiques : la confection d'une potion anti-poison, les choses se compliquèrent.

Draco se leva pour chercher les ingrédients, et Pansy se leva en même temps. Il fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas bon signe. Quand il fit demi-tour, elle le bouscula violemment et poussa un cri de répulsion.

  * Dégage du chemin, traître à ton sang !




Ah, ça c'était nouveau, il était encore monté en grade. Et devant les Gryffondors, dont ça sortait de leur maison. Bien. Il manquait plus que ça.

Quand il se tourna vers elle, l'incendia du regard, et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, Nott se leva de son siège suivit par le reste des Serpentards.

  * Monsieur, Malfoy attaque Pansy ! cria-t-il.




Draco serra sa mâchoire à s'en faire mal. Iels avaient donc décidé de l'humilier devant son parrain, et en pensant en plus qu'il prendrait leur parti. Quelle vie merdique vraiment.

  * Tu es ridicule, Parkinson, dit-il d'une voix acerbe. Tu n'avais pas besoin de t'humilier de la sorte.

  * Ne retourne pas la situation, Malfoy, elle crachat son nom, Tu sais très bien pourquoi on en arrive là. Et c'est tout de ta faute, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Si tu n'avais pas agi comme un tel traître à t...

  * Il suffit !




La voix de Snape claqua dans l'air, et fit taire tout le monde, les murmures ahuris des Gryffondors comme la déclaration de Pansy. Il bouillait de rage.

  * La classe est finie, les Gryffondors sortez immédiatement !




Puis il continua d'une voix polaire à faire frissonner un glaçon :

  * Parkinson, Nott, vous serez en retenue toute la semaine avec Rusard pour avoir agressé un de vos camarades. Les autres, sortez, mais sachez qu'on en reparlera. Malfoy, restez avec moi.




Tous s'exécutèrent en silence. Pansy bouillait de rage, elle claqua violemment en sortant. Blaise prit ses affaires et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Draco en soutient quand il passa à son niveau. Le blond suivit son parrain qui le guida vers la porte de derrière qui menait à ses appartements. Il lui fit signe de s'asseoir tandis que lui restait debout face à lui, à faire les cent pas.

  * Quand est-ce que la situation s'est dégradé à ce point, Draco ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en a pas parlé ? « traître à ton sang » ?

  * Je comptais t'en parler quand on aurait cette discussion que tu m'avais promis, mais depuis le match c'est de pire en pire. Les mangemorts prennent le contrôle de la maison, Pansy à leur tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi la perception qu'iels avaient de moi s'était dégradé aussi vite. Avant j'étais juste traître à ma maison.

  * Est-ce que tu penses que ça pourrait être une technique de Parkinson pour t'évincer des luttes de pouvoir au sein de Serpentard ? Demanda Snape en pleine réflexion.

  * Ce n'est pas impossible la concernant, mais elle serait tombé juste ? Ça c'est plus étonnant... Merde, Severus, ça aurait dû être ma décision, pas la sienne !




L'homme garda le silence un instant. Un voile de tristesse passa devant ses yeux.

  * Je comprends très bien, Draco.

  * Mais la seule chose que j'arrive pas à saisir c'est pourquoi iels pensaient que tu allais prendre leur défense ?

  * Moi, je sais malheureusement, soupira tristement Severus.




Il remonta la manche de sa robe noir et montra son avant-bras à son filleul. Draco ne montra pas de surprise à la vue de la marque des ténèbres, il l'avait déjà vu sur le bras de son père et savait qu'il en était de même pour lui.

  * Iels savent que je porte la marque et doivent penser que ma fidélité va à leur combat plutôt qu'à ma famille, mais iels se trompent lourdement.




Draco sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour pour son parrain. Il aurait tellement préféré que ce soit lui son père.

  * Pour ce dont je vais te parler après, je dois te demander un serment inviolable, Draco, je suis désolé, je te fais une confiance absolue, mais j...

  * Severus, je comprends parfaitement.




Il sorti sa baguette, et ils procédèrent à ce sortilège. Un filet doré de magie relia pendant un instant leurs deux baguettes avant de s'enrouler autour du poignet de Draco et de disparaître dans sa chair. Il vit son parrain prendre une lourde respiration.

  * Si j'ai bien compris, Draco, tu ne veux pas devenir mangemort ?

  * En effet, je ne serais jamais un mangemort, et mon père me débecte au plus au point.

  * Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire dans cette guerre ?

  * Je ne sais pas encore, je ne serais pas du côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'est une chose certaine, mais je ne fais pas non plus confiance en Dumbledore. J'attends la bonne occasion pour trouver ma voie. Pourquoi toutes ces questions, parrain ?

  * Je veux être sûr que tu ne fasses pas la même erreur que moi. Quand j'ai pris la marque, j'étais jeune, je souffrais et je pensais avoir trouvé une réponse à mes questions. Ton père et ses ami-e-s avaient été élevé dans le seul but de prendre cette marque. Iels m'avaient accueilli dans leur groupe, je les ai laissé me faire croire que ça pouvait être ma voie. Mais ça a été la pire erreur de ma vie. Ça n'a fait que mener à une catastrophe. Je suis celui responsable pour la mort des Potter, c'est moi qui ai rapporté l'oracle à Voldemort. Par ma faute, et seulement par ma faute, j'ai perdu quelqu'un qui m'était très cher. Je suis le seul à blâmer. Mais après ce désastre, je voulais réparer les choses, et je me suis mis à la disposition de Dumbledore. Je suis devenu un agent double. Je suis un espion, Draco, et mon allégeance ne se trouve pas là où Voldemort le croit.




Draco resta sans voix un instant. Son parrain, un espion. Une partie de lui pensa qu'il lui avait menti pendant toutes ces années, mais il était émerveillé. Un immense sentiment de fierté s'installa en lui. Il sourit à Severus pour lui signifier qu'il comprenait et que il était de son côté.

  * Et tu fais confiance à Dumbledore ? Demanda-t-il.

  * Je n'aime pas plus que toi cette vieille bique, mais pour le moment il est le seul à donner du fil à retordre à Voldemort. Mon allégeance va contre Voldemort, pas pour Dumbledore. Et je pense qu'il le sait bien, mais qu'il a besoin d'un homme de l'intérieur.

  * Merci, dit simplement Draco.

  * Merci ? Pour quoi ?

  * Pour me l'avoir dit, je ne suis pas vexé d'avoir dû passer un serment inviolable, c'est une question de sécurité. Mais j'aimerais savoir de quel oracle tu parlais ?




Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un oracle concernant les Potter. Il y avait sûrement encore beaucoup de choses qu'il ignorait dans cette guerre.

  * Ce que je vais dire n'appartient plus au serment inviolable, dit Severus en donnant un coup de baguette sur le poignet de son filleul. C'est une vision qu'avait eue Trelawnay il y a de ça des années. Le seigneur des Ténèbres allait marquer comme son égal un enfant qui serait né à la fin du septième mois et il serait le seul à pouvoir le tuer, et inversement. Il y avait deux enfants qui était né à la fin du mois de juillet 1980 : Harry Potter et Neville Longbottom. Voldemort s'est rendu chez les Potter, Bellatrix chez les Longbotton. Et tu connais la suite.

  * Donc, c'est parce que Voldemort a essayé de tuer Potter qu'il est le seul à pouvoir le tuer ?

  * C'est cela.




Severus aimait bien quand son filleul comprenait vite. Il était intelligent et talentueux, il voulait tellement qu'il puisse avoir une vie plus belle que celle que lui avait eu.

Draco avait l'impression d'avoir en main de nouvelles clefs qui lui permettaient de comprendre encore mieux cette guerre. Et il était sûr qu'il allait trouver un moyen de combattre Voldemort. Il le devait.

  * Je vais te faire un mot pour t'excuser auprès de Madame Chourave, il va falloir que tu retourne en cours. Mais un soir, viens dîner avec moi.

  * Avec plaisir, parrain.

  * Et viens me voir si tu as le moindres problèmes !




Draco hocha la tête doucement. Quand il était avec lui, il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir une famille, même si l'homme n'était ni très démonstratif, ni très tendre, mais il était là, et c'était ce qui comptait en ce moment.

  * Severus, appela-t-il avant de passer la porte, j'aurais voulu que tu sois mon père...




Ça y est, il l'avait dit. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il regretterait toute sa vie s'il ne lui disait pas. Snape s'avança et le prit dans ses bras, pour la première fois depuis des années. Il espérait que son filleul ne voyait pas les larmes qui montaient dans ses yeux à ce moment. D'une voix pleine d'émotion, il murmura juste assez fort pour que Draco entende :

  * Moi aussi j'aurais voulu que tu sois mon fils, Draco...




 

Ils avaient pris leur temps pour parler, si bien que Draco arriva quelques minutes avants la fin du cours de Madame Chourave. Elle semblait au courant, car elle lui fit signe de rentrer dans la serre et d'écouter la fin de son discours sur le rempotage des fleurs du diable. Blaise se glissa à son niveau et lui prit discrètement la main, et la serra. Il ne dit rien, écoutant leur professeur de botanique mais la dureté de son regard parlait pour lui. Il était en colère. Pansy se retournait régulièrement pour leur jeter des regards noirs. Elle devait être vexée par la réaction de Snape. Tant mieux pour elle.

Quand tous les élèves sortirent de la salle, il donna son billet de retard à la professeur, qui lui indiqua ce qu'il devait réviser dans son manuel pour le prochain cours. Blaise l'attendait à la sortie de la serre, ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la grande salle. Le brun passa tout le trajet à insulter copieusement Pansy et à imaginer des moyens pour se venger. Draco pensait silencieusement que le meilleur moyen de se venger restait de faire perdre la guerre à Voldemort.

Au moment où ils passèrent devant un groupe de Gryffondors, ils entendirent des bribes de conversation.

  * Tu as entendu, les Serpentards ont traité Malfoy de traître à son sang ?! Piailla un élève.

  * Oh, c'est sûrement une tactique pour nous faire croire qu'il est un gentil, mais tout le monde sait bien que ce n'est qu'une ordure. Il mérite de mourir ! Crachat un second, et ses camarades acquiescèrent.




Quand iels virent les deux Serpentards, iels se turent, mais leur renvoyèrent de violents regards de haine, que leur rendirent avec plaisir Draco et Blaise. Avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent, ils entendirent la voix de Granger objecter :

\- Nan, mais voyons, on ne peut pas être aussi manichéen ! On ne sait pas ce qui se passe leur maison, Malfoy peut très bien avoir des problèmes avec ses camarades !

  * Hermione, arrête de leur chercher des excuses, ce sont des sous-merdes de Serpentards, tu es mieux que ça, lâcha une voix qui devait appartenir à Weasley.




Ah, Granger était de loin la plus perspicace de cette école, s'était à se demander ce qu'elle faisait à Gryffondor, quelle gâchis qu'elle soit entouré de nigauds pareils. Il n'y avait bien qu'elle pour comprendre ça avec juste une seule interaction de quelques secondes. Même s'il restait jaloux de son niveau, Draco ne pouvait qu'admirer son intelligent. Elle était brillante. Et même lui n'avait pas assez de mauvaise fois pour essayer de dire le contraire.

 

Au moment où ils s'assirent dans la grande salle, Dumbledore se leva et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention des élèves. Qu'es-ce qu'il voulait encore lui ? Pensa Draco en étouffant un grognement.

  * Mes chers élèves, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je partage mon bureau avec un phénix, Fumseck qui m'est très cher. Cependant hier dans la nuit, Fumseck a disparu. Si l'un d'entre vous a la moindre information, je le pris de venir m'en parler de toute urgence. Merci. Bon appétit !




Draco releva la tête avec lenteur. Nan. Ce n'était pas possible... Était-ce possible qu'il n'ait pas rêvé ? Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de repenser à cette histoire depuis qu'il était levé. Il l'avait rapidement relégué au rang de rêverie, se sentant bien bête d'y avoir cru. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence, n'est-ce pas ? Il allait devoir retrouver Merlin pour être sûr de cela.

Un préfet interrompit sa rêverie en jetant dans son assiette un morceau de parchemin. Sympathique. Il n'avait pas grand chose à attendre de ses camarades. Il vérifia avec sa baguette s'il n'était pas ensorcelé avant de l'ouvrir. C'était une convocation du directeur. Il devait se rendre dans son bureau en fin d'après-midi. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Il espérait juste qu'il n'allait pas essayer de se mêler de ce qui se passe à Serpentard, il se débrouillait très bien tout seul. C'était certes faux, mais il ne voulait pas que la vieille bique commence à fourrer son nez là-dedans.

Cet après-midi, ils étaient libres. Pour profiter des dernières lueurs de soleil qui résistaient encore au début de la saison noire, Draco et Blaise firent une promenade dans le parc, autour du lac, près du tout petit ruisseau qui se jetait dedans. Blaise lui parlait de sa mère, grâce à son amant du ministère, ils pouvaient avoir des informations de première main sur la guerre. Et ce n'était pas réjouissant. Le ministère était paralysé par les divisions entre ceux qui étaient opposés à Voldemort, ceux qui ne croyaient toujours pas qu'il était de retour et ceux qui soutenaient fermement le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était un beau foutoir selon l'expression de Blaise. Et les attaques se multipliaient dans le monde sorcier, mais aussi du côté moldu. Plusieurs villes avaient déjà été attaquées et l'armée moldue commençait à vouloir s'en mêler, surtout une unité spéciale, U.N.I.T. d'après leur source – qui n'était pas au courant qu'il en était une. Mais qu'est-ce que foutait Potter qu'il était le seul qui pouvait l'arrêter, bon sang ?!

Au détour d'un couloir, en retournant au château, ils tombèrent sur une discussion animée entre le directeur et la professeur MacGonagall. Avec un sourire de requin qui faisait ressortir ses pommettes, Blaise lui fit signe de se cacher derrière une armure et d'écouter.

  * Mais Minette, je suis et certain que c'est un coup de Voldemort ! S'écriait Dumbledore.

  * Ne m'appelez pas comme cela, je vous pris. Albus, voyons, pourquoi voudrait-il enlever Fumseck ?




MacGonagall avait l'air particulièrement lasse. Elle aussi devait commencer à douter des capacités du vieil homme.

  * Mais pour me déstabiliser ! Il adore ça, enfin, tu sais bien, Minette. Je suis sûr que c'est Malfoy qui a fait le coup sur ses ordres, il doit être son bras droit à Poudlard !

  * Je ne suis pas votre Minette, Albus, soupira MacGonagall, et vous n'avez aucune preuve pour soutenir cette thèse. Monsieur Malfoy n'a pas fait preuve d'action belliqueuse, il en a plutôt été victime d'après le peu que je sais, je devrais parler à Severus.

  * Oui, oui, parles-en à Severus, Minou, moi je vais le faire avouer, il me dira où il a caché mon cher Fumseck, le vilain.




Et iels quittèrent le couloir, laissant les deux Serpentards seuls. Draco levait les yeux au ciel au point de presque les faire tourner à cent quatre-vingts degrés. Dumbledore était définitivement sénile. Il n'avait jamais aimé le directeur, mais il n'avait pas souvenir qu'il était aussi décousu dans ses propos il y a quelques années, la guerre et l'annonce du retour de Voldemort l'avait fait accuser tout d'un coup son grand âge.

  * Qui aurait cru que le vieux Dumbledore était aussi sexiste, grinça Blaise.

  * Ah, parce que tu es surpris ? Blaise, tu me déçois grandement... Et s'il y avait que ça... Si c'est lui qui dirige l'opposition à Voldemort, on n'est vraiment pas rendu.

  * Il faudrait monter la nôtre, glissa doucement Blaise à mi-voix.




Mais quand Draco s’apprêtait à le faire se répéter et s'expliquer, ils étaient déjà arrivés devant le bureau du directeur pile à l'heure pour sa convocation. Il était temps de se jeter dans la fosse aux lions. Blaise lui donna une tape dans le dos pour lui souhaiter bon courage avant de le laisser seul devant la gargouille.

 


End file.
